Discovery
by yellowmile
Summary: All Clare Edwards wanted to do was finish her story that summer, but what happens when her new neighbour starts to bring joy and excitement to her life?
1. New Neighbour

**Hello, everyone! I know, right? New story, again? Yes! I actually had this written out for a couple of months and wanted to wait until it was summer to post this because, its a cute summer story. :) Unlike my other fics, there won't be that much drama. It will mostly be about fun things! I hope you guys like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Discovery<strong>_

New Neighbour

**.  
><strong>

I sighed when the post truck went out of my reach and my important letter was still clutched in my hands. Now I'll never get a response. I trudged my way back into the house and threw the letter on the wooden stand.

I was about to send my letter to _Girth Hobbits_. A huge book company that was holding a writing contest. I've been writing a story and wanted to send it in the contest. The winner gets their story published worldwide. I want to be a writer when I'm older, so I thought this would be a fantastic idea and could be my big break. But sadly, fate had other plans. Since the post truck only came once a month in the summer. It was July and the contest ended in August. Maybe, just maybe, I could mail it next month in time of the contest. I hope so.

"Clare, could you come here please?"

I walked through the living room, into the kitchen. My mother was setting up fruit on the island. The smell of bananas and mango making my nose scrunch in delight.

"Yeah mom," I said as I walked over to island so I could stand next to her.

"We will be having new neighbors for the summer and I want you to introduce yourself."

The idea of new neighbours seemed like a bore to me. Every summer since the divorce, mom and I come to our summer house. My summer here, usually consists of writing, swimming and hanging out with Alli. A usual, fun, summer. I find new neighbours being added to the mix clashing.

"When do they move in?" I asked casually.

She turned to face me and had a sneaky smile on her face. Oh no.

"Soon, and I want you to go to them and see if they need any help."

I grimaced. "Actually mom, I really wanted to work on my story. You see there are some few things that need-"

"Clare Diane Edwards, you will go to see if they need any help." She took a piece of mango from the the plate and popped it in her mouth before poking my nose and leaving the kitchen.

Mom still tried to be an authoritative parent after the divorce, probably thinking she'd lose her edge when there would only be one parent looking after the child. She hasn't lost her edge, but she has been softer. She's more fun to be around and she's more carefree, probably happy to be free from dad. I was happy that she was happy but sometimes I miss our family. Mom, dad, Darcy and me.

I picked up a strawberry and went out of the house. Moving trucks were already parked on the side of the road. Fantastic. I noticed middle aged men carry boxes to the house beside mine. I walked over the grass and stayed at the side of the house. A middle-aged woman with blonde hair emerged from the house, she bounced down the small steps with a smile on her face. I quickly chewed the strawberry and walked up to her.

"Excuse me?" she looked over to me. "Hi, I'm Clare. I'm your next door neighbour." I smiled as I held out my hand to her.

She smiled wide, and much to my surprise, pulled me into a tight hug. My arms squeezed the air as I tried to breathe.

"Well hello honey, I'm Cece," she said after releasing me from the hug.

"Nice to meet you. Are you just staying here for the summer?" I mentally scolded my self for the rude question "I'm sorry that was rude of me-"

"Don't worry about it baby, and no we're living here all year round." The smile on her face seemed permanent. I merely smiled a small smile in return.

I almost forgot why I was sent here until I saw more brown boxes being lugged out of the trucks. I was about to ask her when a man with scruffy, jelled hair came up behind Cece. Cece jumped and laughed as the man wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Who's this young lady?" the man asked as he kissed Cece on the cheek.

"This is Clare, our neighbour." Cece said.

"Nice to meet you." I said shyly.

"Nice to meet you too Clare, I'm Bullfrog," the man introduced.

That's a different name. "I was wondering if you guys needed any help with moving your things," I offered.

The two adults laughed. "That's really sweet of you Clare, but we have enough hands." Cece said.

"That's if our son is done being lazy and miserable." Bullfrog grunted.

So they have a son. Goodness, I hope it isn't one of those bratty 10 year olds I used to baby sit. What if they want me to look after the boy? No, no, no...

"There he is. Eli take out those damn headphones," yelled Bullfrog.

I looked over to the road and saw a teenage boy wearing all black, walking over to us. His hands were in his pockets as his head was hung low. Big, black headphones were over his ears. The sun shined on his raven colored hair.

I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I was frozen where I stood, looking at the boy with such intensity, I would've looked like a stalker in an outsiders view.

When he was close to us, Bullfrog yanked the head phones out off the boys head, making the boy grab them with his hands and glare at his father. I noticed the boys finger nails were covered with black polish and two rings were on his right hand. One on his ring finger and one on his thumb.

"Boy, you'll go deaf with those things in your ears 24/7. Now help carry the boxes into the house." Bullfrog demanded.

The boy merely stared at Bullfrog. The two parents sighed heavily at their son's attitude. I scowled at the boy for being disrespectful.

"Well...at least let us introduce you to Clare. She's our neighbour." Cece said as she motioned towards me.

The boy travelled his eyes towards mine. I almost gasped by how green his eyes were. Like two green lily pads in the shape of an eye. He raised an eyebrow, before his lips slid upward on one side, turning into a smirk. He walked past us before I could say anything.

"Sorry about that, Eli isn't exactly social or fond to be here." Cece apologized.

I watched as Eli entered the house, flabbergasted on what just happened. I turned back to Cece and Bullfrog and smiled.

"It's okay, welcome. If you need anything, you can call on me or my mother, Helen."

I turned around once they said goodbye. I entered my house and noticed my mom reading a book in the living room. She placed the book on her lap once I joined her on the couch.

"So did you meet the new neighbours?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Did you offer them help?"

I nodded again.

"Well, how did they strike you as?"

_Well the mother seems over enthusiastic and chipper and the father seems gruff and weird, but their son is disrespectful and anti-social but also really good looking._

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was short but this was only the first chapter. I will make them longer as long as you guys want me to continue. :)<strong>


	2. Bold

**Wow, thank you for the responses for this story, I'm glad you guys like it. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>Bold<p>

.

"Is he hot? How's his hair? What colour are his eyes? Come on, Clare! Don't leave me hanging."

I sighed and realized that slipping the news to Alli about the new neighbour's son would have her boy crazed mind kick in. It's not that I hated the fact that she talked about boys during most her wake hours, it can just be a little annoying at times.

"Alli," I said. "Breathe." I laughed when she slapped my arm.

"Stop stalling, tell me!" she demanded.

"Okay!" I surrendered, knowing she won't leave me alone until I did. "What do you want to know? I mean, by first glance, he's very moody and disrespectful."

"Clare," Alli interrupted. "His _looks_," she said as if that would explain everything.

Suddenly, Eli's green eyes flickered in my mind. The way they sparked with boredom and amusement, how hypnotizing they were…_Stop it, Clare! _I shook my head and looked into Alli's pleading brown eyes. I knew if I told her that he was good looking, I would never hear the end of it, but I gave in anyways. I always do.

"He has really nice green eyes," I started, looking down at my crossed legs. "His hair is the perfect length, and it looked very silky in the sun, but he isn't your average guy. He's….different." I cautiously looked up from my eyelashes; gauging Alli's expression. She had a grin on her face and her eyes were wide. Oh boy.

She hopped up and down, my bed shook underneath us from her enthusiasm. "This is AWESOME!" she said excitedly. "Do you know what this means?"

I gave her a confused look.

She sighed over dramatically and stopped bouncing. "A new, hot, neighbour is the perfect way to get over _some things_," she said cautiously.

"I don't need to get over anything with _anyone_," I gritted, annoyed that she would bring up the past, _again._

Alli sighed. "I'm sorry, Clare. I just want you to be happy. He was a real jerk to you," she said, placing a hand over mine.

I pulled my hand away and drew in a breath before my anger got the best of me. "I know, Alli. But can we not bring him up? He's the past and I don't need to think about drama during summer," I said, laying on my stomach and opening up my journal. "Besides, I don't have time for new neighbours, I need to work on my-hey!" I yelled as my book was snatched from my grasp.

"You need to stop worrying about writing and have some fun! Its summer, remember?" she said.

"But I want to send in my story for _Girth Hobbits_, you know how big that would be for me if I win the contest," I argued.

"I know," she said in understanding, giving me my journal back.

This was why I loved Alli so much. Sure, she was boy crazed and put her foot in her mouth sometimes, but she was the most understanding person I've ever known. She always listens to me if I have a problem or if I just needed her.

I smiled softly and opened my journal again, re-reading my words carefully and wondering if I should add in anymore. Alli jumped off my bed and went to my balcony.

"Let's go swimming," she beamed.

I looked over to the balcony and saw the sun shining down on her. The weather was beautiful and a swim did sound good at the moment…

"Okay," I agreed.

We put on our swimsuits(thankfully, Alli always brought hers when she visits) and head down to the back yard, where the built in pool was.

"Come to mama." Alli squealed as she jumped in, the water splashing everywhere.

I laughed and jumped in after her, feeling the cold water tingle my skin. I went on my back and started to float, feeling the tension in my muscles untangle. I needed this, summer has just started and I've been working so much on my story to make it perfect for the contest. I'll probably work on it later, but right now, I will relax.

_Splash!_

Or not.

I stood up abruptly when the water was splashed towards me and went up my nose. Once I started to breath again, I saw Alli with a smug look on her face, her arms crossed over her chest. _It's war._ I splashed back with such force, it sent her tumbling back. I smirked in victory but Alli wasn't giving up without a fight, she splashed me again and we found ourselves in an never-ending splashing war. We laughed at how silly we were being but it was too fun to stop.

_Slam!_

We stopped splashing when the sound of a screen door was slammed shut. It wasn't my screen door, so it must of came from next door. Shortly after, metal music echoed outside. It was faint, as if someone was listening to it with headphones, but it was still heard.

Alli looked back at me, raising her eyebrows, before climbing out the pool and walking on the grass. When she reached the fence, she crouched on her knees and peeked through the small hole in the fence.

"What are you doing?" I asked shrilly as I followed her and dropped on the grass next to her.

"Shh!" she hushed, still peeking her eye through the hole. "Clare, look," she moved aside so I can peek through the hole.

I crawled over a bit and pressed my eye to the hole. Eli was sitting on a chair, reading a book with his headphones on. The music was obviously coming from him. I analyzed closely on how absorbed he was with his book; his eyes were straining in the page as if he had to imprint the words in his mind; his hands were clutching it desperately, as if he loosens his grip, the book will vanish. I never seen someone so intense about a book before.

"Clare," Alli said, breaking me away from the trance I was in. "Is that him? The neighbour's son?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that's Eli."

"Uh….no offence, Clare, but he looks weird," her face showed borderline disgusted.

"No, he's not," I defended quickly. "He's just…different." I concluded while looking back at him.

"Oh. My. God," she said, emphasizing each word slowly.

I looked at her to see her mouth gaped. "What?" I said.

"You like him," she said, a surprised smile covering her features.

I scrunched my eyebrows together. "I don't even know him," I said, astonishment evident in my voice.

"You just keep telling yourself that," she said, peeking through the hole again.

I looked through it again as well and noticed Eli had his headphones around his neck but he was still reading.

"Clare! Are you in the backyard?"

_Thud!_

"_Ouch_," Alli and I groaned in unison.

Both of ours eye widen as we were realized how loud we were. Panicking, we scrambled away from the fence and grabbed our things before going inside the house.

"Hey, mom," I said, standing near the island with Alli.

My mom was unloading groceries before she acknowledged us. "Hey, girls. I'm guessing you two went swimming?" She laughed as she eyed the water dripping from us.

I laughed nervously, my heart still beating rapidly from before. _That was a close call._

"I actually have to get going," Alli said abruptly. I looked at her in alarm. She was supposed to sleepover tonight. She gave me a sympathetic smile before turning back to my mom. "I'll see you later Ms. Edwards, bye Clare." She walked past me and went out the door.

I sighed and took a seat at the table, placing my hands under my chin.

"Clare, I forgot to tell you this morning, we're invited for dinner tonight," my mom said, placing the food in the fridge.

I dropped my hands on the table. "Who's are we invited to?" I asked, feeling the panic rise up my throat.

"The Goldsworthys'. You know, the people that moved in yesterday. Did you forget already Clare-bear?" she smiled, taking no note of what my face looks like at the moment.

We are going to have dinner…with them. With _him._ Oh, goodness. Can this day get anymore weird? I can just picture my mother at the dinner table with Cece and Bullfrog. With their eccentric personalities and her string demeanour….oh boy, this is _not _going to go well.

"Great," I groaned. "That'll be fun."

.

.

"Clare, stop slouching, it's bad posture."

"_Mom_…"

Her brown eyes gave me a warning look that shut my mouth immediately. I smoothed the wrinkles on my blue dress and waited for the door to open. My mom sighed before knocking once more, impatience evident in her action. Finally, the door opened and Cece welcomed us with a huge smile and a hug for my mom. I inwardly smiled at the shocked expression on my mom's face.

"Thank you so much for coming," Cece beamed as we walked to the kitchen.

"It's a pleasure," my mom said uncomfortably. She took out a bottle of wine form her purse, a house warming gift I supposed, and took a seat at the table.

"Hey! Clarabelle!" hollered the gruff voice of Bullfrog once he walked in the kitchen.

_Clarabelle?_ "Uh….Hello, Bullfrog," I muttered.

"You must be Helen, please to meet you," he shook my mothers hand and she only smiled uneasily in return.

There was an awkward silence but Cece only smiled and took the wine from my mother. Bullfrog sat adjacent from my mother and tried to make small conversation while I stood at the archway, feeling very uncomfortable. I noticed that Eli was nowhere to be found and it actually gave me hope that maybe he won't be joining us. _He's probably out, he wouldn't be here for a useless-_

"Clare, could you get Eli for me and tell him dinner is ready," Cece said, making me grimace.

_So much for that._

I twiddled with my fingers and tried to think of a way to get out of this. "Well…..I…."

"She would be delighted to," my mom interjected, giving me a side glance glare.

I sighed in defeat and listened to Cece's instructions to where his room was before leaving the kitchen. When I walked up the stairs, I noticed that his room was the same one as mine. _That's not weird at all. _

To my surprise, there was no music heard from inside. I hesitantly knocked on the door while my heart started to race. There was no sound, making me frown and knocking with more force.

"What?" his muffled voice came from inside.

I took in a deep breath and placed my hand on the knob before opening the door. I wasn't surprised to see the many scary looking posters draped over the walls, or the black bed sheets sprawled on his bed. I finally spotted Eli, he was sitting in a chair, his back towards me. A desk was in front of him, and his head was lowered.

I cleared my throat. "Your mother wanted me to tell you that dinner is ready," I said, my voice quiet and tense.

He turned around in his chair and I was welcomed by his lily pad eyes. He looked at me, his eyes analyzing, before he raised his eyebrows.

I was starting to become more uncomfortable and I just wanted him to get his but downstairs.

"D-Did you hear me?" I stammered.

"Oh, I heard you," his voice was husky and alluring. "I just don't see why I have to go downstairs."

I blinked in disbelief. "It's dinner time and it would be polite for you to come downstairs."

He slouched in his chair and his legs sprawled out while a smug look displayed on his face. "Polite, is not really my style," he said with ease.

_This guy is becoming more annoying by the minute._

I narrowed my eyes while placing my hands on my hips. "Well, maybe you'll just have to hold your tongue and do something your not fond of for once," I stated confidently.

He raised one eyebrow and chuckled lightly, making me grow angry. "I never took you as the type of girl to be so…._bold_."

"And why is that?" I challenged, raising an eyebrow of my own.

"Oh, I don't know…" he rambled while his eyes looked in different directions. "I just thought, coming from the girl who stalked me this morning then ran away, I would take you as a shy person," he smirked as my face turned scarlet.

"I…umm….I-It's…" I stuttered, at loss of words, adding more to my embarrassment.

"It's okay," he cut in. "I'm used to girls fawning over me."

I scoffed and crossed my arms at his cockiness. "Please, I've seen better."

He stood up from his seat and he shook his head in amusement. "Sure you have." He walked past me and left me flustered then ever.

_Curse you, Eli Goldsworthy._


	3. Fun

**To get away from the season 11 madness, enjoy eclare goodness. ;) **

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>Fun<p>

**.  
><strong>

"Yes, Alli. He knew," I explained through the phone for the umpteenth time.

Dinner last night was completely unbearable…. On my part. Surprisingly, my mother and The Goldsworthy's hit it off famously. All night they were laughing and chatting as if they were friends for years. It was a nice sight, but not nice enough to keep my stomach from churning every moment Eli caught my gaze. He sat across from me and all evening, I ate with caution. He would do the smallest things to irritate me, where it was scraping his chair abruptly on the floor, or obnoxiously interrupting me if I spoken.

He was so infuriating.

It was one thing that I had to sit across from him when he knew I was watching him earlier that day, but him being ten times more annoying towards me, was completely unnecessary. And when I called Alli and told her, I could see the blush and hear the squeal over the phone. She still denied the fact and kept asking me if he saw us "for sure", but I told her he knew _exactly _what we were doing.

"_Ugh, fine! Lets just forget it ever happened. And a way to do that is to come to Drew's party Tonight!_"

I could hear the excitement in her voice and I sighed. _Wait, who was Drew? _Leave it to Alli to meet a new guy at the speed of light.

"First of all, my mom would never allow me to a party chaperoned by teenagers - I'm guessing Drew is a teenager?" I could hear the scepticism in my voice.

"_Of course, he is! He'll be a junior once schools starts_," I felt a tinge of guilt as I heard the defensiveness in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Alli. But I can't go," I moved my phone to the other ear as I eyed my journal on my bed.

I scooped it up and grabbed a pen as I walked out on my balcony and took in the blue sky and bright sun. I took a seat on the mini bench that was displayed on the right side of the balcony and brought my knees to my chest.

"_Clare, come on, when was the last time you went out?_"

I bit my lip as I tried to remember the last time I hung out at night. Ugh! She had me and she knew it!

"I don't remember," I mumbled.

"_Exactly! Time to _have_ fun,_" she drawled.

I opened my book with one hand and picked up my pen, opening a fresh page.

"Just go on without me," I said.

Alli blew a loud breath and I'm guessing she surrendered. "_Fine, but if you change your mind, call me._"

"Deal, I'll talk to you later."

I hung up the phone after she said goodbye and focused on the journal page glaring at me. The story I wanted to hand in was lacking and I wanted to make something different. That way, I have two options and maybe could mesh the two stories together if it went well.

I brought the pen to my lips and bit down as I contemplated how I was going to start this. I jotted a few words down at first, brainstorming as they came to mind. I was engaged with my writing and was soon forming sentences when a loud, booming sound came beside me, making me jump. I looked to my left and heard the same loud music that I heard yesterday, but this time, it was coming from a stereo and interrupting the quiet. My mouth dropped when Eli entered the balcony beside me, identical design to mine. He sat on the bench that matched mine and held the same book in his hands as he had yesterday.

My mouth soon closed and my eyebrows pinned together as he sat there, obliviously, to the screeching noise deafening the earth.

_There is no way I will be able to write with this interruption. _

I closed my book and slammed it on the bench beside me as I crossed my arms and glared across the to the boy in all black.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat in over exaggeration.

Eli looked up from his book and arched an eyebrow before his lips curved in a smirk. A smirk that annoyed me to no end.

"Yes," he asked innocently, his voice opposite from his appearance.

"Could you please turn off the music? Its very distracting," I yelled over the bass guitar that now occupied my hearing.

"Is it?" he asked smugly. "I didn't notice."

I huffed and clenched my teeth as he turned a page over his book and averted his eyes back to the page. The action was so simple, it was making me lose my patience.

"_Yes,_" I hissed. "It is. Could you please turn it off; you do have head phones."

He tilted his head up to the sky and pondered as a mock thoughtful expression took over his features.

"I do….But I don't feel like using them today," he replied nonchalantly.

_Ugh!_

I stood up and walked over to the railing so I was more close to his balcony.

"Listen, some people don't want to hear screaming on a beautiful day like this, and don't you think people would complain when you have music blasting in the neighbourhood," I raised an eyebrow as his eyes froze on the page, thinking that I got through to him.

He lifted his eyes to meet mine, and I was welcomed with the same green that was in my dream last night. _Wait…what? _

"I don't care what people think," he stated simply before returning back to his book as if nothing happened.

I stared in shock, couldn't believe that just happened. He was like a brick wall! You can't get through to him.

I let out a noise of frustration before spinning on my heels and grabbing my book and pen before going in my bedroom, slamming the sliding door shut. I usually keep it opened to let the breeze come in my room, but I was so infuriated with _him_, I had to block all access from him.

I fell on my bed with a sigh, my whole mind too cluttered to write.

.

.

"Randall, I don't think that's a good idea," I heard my mom whisper in the kitchen from the living room.

I moved aside to the wall and peeked my head through the archway. _Why was mom talking to dad? She hasn't spoken to him since the divorce._ I watched intently as my mom leaned against the island, facing away from me.

"I just think it would be better for Clare if you don't come around for awhile - at least not during the summer," she said in a hushed tone.

I felt a frown form on my face as her words processed in my mind. Mom can't keep me away from dad; its wrong. And even though they both made me upset during the divorce, I still love both of them equally. I also really missed dad.

"Thank you for understanding. I'll tell Clare you called."

I walked away quickly and silently hurried up the stairs; anger getting the best of me. I closed my door and felt my breath pick up as I threw my pillows across the room. I paced back and forth and sat on the bed as my legs shook.

I needed to leave; I was too angry with my mom to stay in the same environment as her.

Just then, Alli flickered through my mind, along with her invitation. I chewed on my bottom lip as I eyed the phone across the room. With a rush of adrenaline, I walked over to the phone and dialled her number frantically as my heart pounded in my ears.

"Alli, hey. I've decided to go to the party."

I pulled the phone away from my ear as her scream boomed loudly through my room.

"Calm down. Give me the address…. I have a way out, don't worry about it."

I quickly hung up after I wrote down the instructions and grabbed a sweater form my closet. I pulled my sweater on and pocketed the paper before opening my balcony door. The cool night wind blew my curls away from my face as I walked on the platform. I cautiously closed my door and zipped up my sweater as the wind chilled my skin, mixed with the adrenaline.

I went to the side of my balcony and looked over to the drain pipe sided along the railing. I made sure to not looked down as I swung my leg over the railing and planted myself on the other side of the balcony, clinging on the metal.

"Sneaking out, Edwards?"

I felt my blood spike with tangible fear as the voice cut through my brain, cutting all sensible thoughts and almost made me fell. I slowly turned around and placed my arms on the inside of my balcony as I stared at the person that almost caused my death.

"Are you crazy? I could've fell!" I whispered harshly, fear and anger going through me.

He crossed his arms and had a smirk on his face that made me want to slap him - actually I wanted to slap him all the time.

"You didn't answer my question," he said smugly, ignoring my comment.

I let out a frustrated sigh and eyed the drain pipe, determinedly. After a few seconds of deep breathing, I flung myself onto the pipe and dug my feet in the dents of the wall as my arms clung onto the steel. I stole a glance at Eli and his jaw was slacked and his eyes were wide. I smiled in satisfaction before slowly crawling down the pipe.

When my feet landed on the grass with a soft _thud!_ I walked around the house and took off down the sidewalk.

"So long, Eli," I smirked.

.

.

The house was huge and the music was loud. A little too loud for my taste - _stop it, Clare. You need to relax. Have fun. _Fun. A word that describes nothing of what I do. I need to loosen up; Alli was right: all I do is write and stay cooped up in the house. Well, not anymore.

I walked up the driveway and entered the dimmed lighting inside the house. I felt out of place and uncomfortable when I noticed the type of people engaged in this party. I tried to look for Alli; I squeezed through the dancing bodies and found myself in the kitchen.

I sighed in relief when Alli came into view. She was at the punch table - I assumed it was punch - while talking to a guy with spiky dark hair.

_Why am I not surprised._

I walked over to her and took in how she was dressed: a multi-coloured flared skirt down to mid-thigh was tucked over a purple tank; she had on pink hoops and her hair was curled and a lot more make up then usual was displayed on her face. I took in my outfit - denim shorts, white top with a navy sweater over - and suddenly felt underdressed.

_Maybe this was a bad idea. I should go home before my mom finds out. She'll be so disappointed-_

"Clare, you're here!" Alli's voice dissolved my thoughts and only chance to escape.

I forced a smile as she ran over and threw her arms around me. I hugged her back and looked past her shoulder to see the guy she was talking to stand there awkwardly.

"Hey, is that your date?" I asked, pulling away.

Alli turned around before looking back at me with a huge smile on her face, her eyes wide with excitement.

"That's Drew! He's the one who threw this party," she squealed.

My eyebrows raised as I shook my head. _How did she find him?_

"Well…."

"Its so amazing, isn't it? This party, Drew?" she interrupted. "His dad is working with my dad. They introduced us when they came over for dinner. Plus, he _has_ a _brother_."

Alli nudged me as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. I crossed my arms and blinked as I gave her a blank expression.

"_Alli_," I stressed. "I told you, no guys-"

She smiled as she looked over my shoulder and spun me around before I could complete my sentence.

"Look, there he is. In the beanie," she whispered in my ear.

I squinted my eyes as I looked towards the door past the living room in search of this boy. Finally, my eyes landed on a boy in flannel wearing a gray beanie on his head. He was kind of cute, but I'm not interested in finding a guy. I watched as he went to the door and saw him pounding fists with someone. I scrunched my eyebrows as I tried to see whom it was. My face turned from concentration to complete horror when I saw Eli standing in front of the boy, laughing and talking with him…


	4. Another Door

**Hello everyone! I think this is kind of a late update but I just couldn't write lately. I've been too engulfed with a lot of Degrassi drama on the show and just having my own issues in general. But I have the next chapter for you, I want to thank you guys for the reviews, seriously, they mean a lot. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>Another Door<p>

**.  
><strong>

_What is he doing here? It's okay, Clare. It's not the end of the world, you can get through this. Just pull yourself together._

"Uhh, Alli, can we go get something to drink?" I asked clumsily as I pulled her back in the kitchen.

"Whoa there, speedy Gonzales, you're suddenly energetic. What was it? Adam got your attention," she grinned devilishly as she wrapped her arm around Drew's.

I blushed and awkwardly smiled at Drew, who smiled in return.

"Alli, I told you, I'm not interested at the moment," I stressed in a strained voice, hoping she finally got the message.

"Fine," she huffed in defeat. "But the night is still young and _you _have to dance."

She pulled Drew and I along until we made it to the living room. I felt my heart beat quicken as I kept a look out for Eli. I did _not _want to see him at the moment, or at all for that matter. Alli halted us inside a sea of people and I felt myself being tossed around the moving bodies. Of course my scattering would be looked as dancing from a viewers eye, but I felt like monkey in the middle and couldn't find a way out.

"WOOOOOOO!"

The teenagers were becoming more rowdy as a fast beat picked up through the loud speakers. I can barely manage to see Alli with the dim lighting, but from what I could make out, her and Drew were dancing. I turned around from the crowd and tried to push my way out. Once I finally found a gap, I jumped out but collided with a chest.

"Are you - Clare?"

I stood frozen when the familiar voice rung through my ears. A voice I did not want to hear ever again. I slowly lifted my head and my gaze locked with brown eyes. The same brown eyes that used to make me melt in my spot….The same brown eyes that held adoration and care…The same brown eyes that broke my heart.

_KC._

"W-What are you doing here?" he asked awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

As I opened my mouth to speak, I was interpreted by a perky voice:

"Clare-bear! What a surprise," Jenna pranced her way towards us with a wide, taunting smile as she went to KC's side.

I stared as she wrapped her arm around his waist and placed the other on his chest.

"Excuse me, I have to go," I muttered with my head down as I turned away.

I felt unwanted tears well in my eyes and I almost went paralyzed when I saw Eli standing across from me, an unreadable expression on his face. I frantically looked for an escape and noticed the flight of stairs, beside me. I swung around the bar and climbed up them hurriedly as the tears fell down my cheeks.

I passed by the teenagers that were scattered along the wall and entered the first room on the right. I sighed in relief when I realized it was the bathroom but the tears fell rapidly and caused anger to take over.

I went to the other side of the bathroom and sat on the floor hastily as I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my face in them.

I didn't want to be upset over this. KC was out of my life and a while after the break up, I was able to not cry myself to sleep. But seeing him with Jenna, it was still a sore spot for me. Especially when I thought she was my friend. I trusted her.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

My head shot up to the door and I quickly wiped my eyes and cleared my throat. "It's occupied. I'll be out in a minute."

"Clare, its Eli."

I blinked as I stared at the door, shocked and confused as to why Eli was…. looking for _me_? Before I could respond, the door opened and in he came, closing the door behind him before looking back at me.

"You don't just come in the bathroom when someone's in it!" I barked.

His expression was still unreadable and he didn't budge or flinch when I yelled. Ugh, couldn't he just leave me alone? Its obvious I'm not in the mood for his little games.

"So what? You're going to laugh at my face for crying? No smug remarks up your sleeve?" I spat as I wiped away more tears.

He didn't say anything. He plopped on the floor against the door as his eyes pierced through mine. His behaviour was making me feel uneasy and I just wanted to go home. Which reminds me why I didn't run for the door in the first place.

"You're crying. I wanted to see how you were," he finally spoke, his voice calm and soft.

I looked at him in confusion. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know…I guess its because you looked so sad."

"Well, I'm fine," I responded stubbornly.

He raised and eyebrow and it made me realize he was waiting for me to explain what happened. First of all: It was none of his business. Second of all: Why does it matter? I wasn't used to someone instantly trying to comfort me. I was always the one who gave the comfort. Where as it went from, Alli….Darcy….my parents; this was all foreign to me. But something tells me, Eli will not go away until I say something.

I sighed. "My ex-boyfriend and girlfriend are here and we kind of had a confrontation." I looked up from my eyelashes to gauge his expression, and I saw his lips turn in a frown.

"Still a raw situation to approach," he said softly.

I nodded. "Its just…I was dating KC and Jenna came to our school and she befriended me - she even told me herself she was a boyfriend stealer…but naïve me thought nothing of it. Then, I ended up losing him right under my nose and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I was helpless."

My eyes widened as I realized I just spilled my relationship issues to my next door neighbour. It felt so weird….venting to someone whom was kind of a complete stranger…but not only that, for once, someone was _listening. _Alli would listen to my problems and she would try to be helpful, but sometimes I feel like she _forces_ herself listen for my sake. It doesn't seem she's genuinely interested in what I say.

"This may not seem like much, but you could look at the loss at a different angle," he pressed gently and I looked up in curiosity. "'When one door closes, another one opens'."

The sincerity in his voice made my heart flutter and the expression he said made the wheels turn in my mind and actually consider.. Maybe _this _was the new door. This summer. Trying new things, learning different experiences, meeting new people….

"I think you're right," I agreed, pushing myself up. "I really don't want to be here anymore. Do you want to go for a walk?"

He pondered for a moment before shrugging and lifting himself off the ground. He opened the bathroom door and motioned me to exit first. I smiled as he flashed me a smirk as I walked out. A few teenagers looked in my direction and I instantly turned red when I realized how odd it was for a guy and a girl to exit a bathroom together.

When we finally left the house, I was happy to leave the suffocated environment and immediately took in the cool breeze that accompanied the night. We started walking down the street, towards our houses but our pace wasn't rushed.

"Do you have a split personality?" I blurted as I looked straight ahead, too relaxed to care how weird my question was.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confusion evident in his voice.

I looked towards him, "It's just…ever since I met you, you've been acting annoying and cocky - no offence. But now, you seem….normal?"

"First of all, normal is overrated. And also, I find it funny that I get a reaction from you so easily," he chuckled.

My mouth dropped. "That is _not_ -" my lips formed in a tight line as I basically confirmed his statement.

Eli chuckled and I crossed my arms stubbornly. "You are so easy to torment."

"I'm glad I amuse you," I said sardonically.

"Aw, don't get upset now," Eli mocked in a child voice.

"Not upset, but I do want you to tell me something," I looked at him with my eyebrows raised.

"And what exactly do you want to know?" he arched an eyebrow of his own, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Anything. I told you about my ex. I think its only fair that you exchange the favour."

But truthfully, I just wanted to know _something _about him. The moment I saw him, I knew he was different. And not based on his looks - though they are not the average style - but his whole persona. He's collected. He doesn't share anything but yet again, I haven't made the effort to find out anything until now. But he in general is someone I find intersecting. Even if he does annoy me a lot.

Eli looked a little guarded at such a straight forward question but I wasn't going to have any of that. I urged him to reply with a look and he shoved his hands in his jean pockets as he let out a sigh.

"Well, as you know, I just moved here. And I was originally from Vancouver," he shrugged.

"Wow, I always heard Vancouver was interesting, and this may seem embarrassing but has anyone ever called Vancouver 'The Couve'?" I looked hesitantly at Eli and his lips twitched before he burst into laughter.

_Dammnit, Alli!_

"Oh, Edwards, never would have thought of you to come up with such crazy sayings," he said with a tint of laughter still in his voice.

"Maybe that's because you don't know me that well," I challenged as I took in the view of my house.

"I guess I should get to know you better then," his voice lowered and I suddenly felt a chill run up my spine.

"Is that an invitation?" I asked quietly.

"Do you want it to be?"

I stopped and checked to see any traces of mock or smugness. I saw none. Did he actually want to spend more time with me? The question was: did I want to spend more time with him?

I looked over his shoulder and noticed we were now in front of my house. I walked past him but turned around replying, "I'll be waiting on my balcony when you come up with an idea of what we'll be doing."

I smiled before turning back around and entering my house.


	5. Accquaintance or More?

**That finale was absolute perfection. Everything was tied up nicely and I felt after being through so much heartbreak and hurt through this summer, the finale kind of made it all worth it. But I did cry when Adam got shot. D: He's my baby! Ugh, but everything else was just awesome, from Ziley probably being endgame, to Bianca apologizing to Adam(BEST FUCKING MOMENT EVER)to the Eclare moment, to the whole Vince thing being resolved... Speaking of that Eclare moment. I just have one thing to say about them: ENDGAME.**

**Well, here's the next chapter! I don't know when I'll be able to update again, since school starts on Tuesday.:/ Thank you for the reviews though, you guys are amazing. :) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>Acquaintance or More?<p>

**.  
><strong>

Waking up the next morning, I felt elated and relaxed. After the stress from listening to my mom's conversation and my run-in with KC and Jenna, everything for me seemed to be at bay. And I couldn't ignore the fact that it had to do with Eli.

He was different, that's for sure. And it was a little strange at first when he was being nice instead of annoying. But I didn't complain because the outlet he provided was something I definitely needed. And we were supposed to hang out again soon.

I pulled my sheets back, hopped out of bed and started to get dressed.

After getting ready, I skipped down the stairs and went in the kitchen to see my mom simmering my good mood by the cold glare she was directing towards me.

"Hey, mom," I said in a quiet voice, trying to come off as casual.

"Where were you last night?" she demanded, her harsh voice sliced through the tension filled air.

I was stupid for thinking mom wouldn't find out about my 'sneaking out' but I was too caught up in my little happiness to take note that she would notice.

I sighed. "Went out to a party."

My mom's eyes widened. "A party? Was it chaperoned?"

"I'm not too sure….I wasn't there long enough to take notice," I mumbled, walking to the fridge.

"Clare Diane Edwards! How could you? I thought you knew better then this," she sounded disappointed but I was getting angry.

I slammed the fridge door and faced my mother in fury. "How could you! Keeping dad away from me? You may not want to see him anymore but it isn't right for you to do the same for me."

She looked taken a back and a loss for words, but I didn't care.

"I…I you were listening to my phone call?" she asked more hesitantly then sternly.

"Yes, I did. How long has he been contacting us?"

Her eyes cast downwards as she placed a hand to her forehead. "A few weeks."

I scoffed in disbelief. "How could you? Are you that selfish you don't want your own daughter to see her father?"

"Clare it's not-"

I walked away before she could finish. She was calling my name but I was already leaving the house, slamming the door behind me. I stopped walking when I heard the front door open on the house beside mine.

Eli walked down the steps and lifted his head in my direction with a surprised smile on his face.

"Hey, I was just on my way to your house. You weren't on your balcony," he chuckled.

I wasn't really listening to what he was saying though. I had two options: I could go back inside and talk with my mom, or I could leave with Eli. I weighed out my options and noticed Eli giving me an odd look. But before he could say anything, I grabbed onto his hand and ran down the street, dragging him with me. After I was sure we were far away form either of our houses, I slowed to a walk and let go of his hand, blushing slightly.

"Okay, what was that for?" Eli asked, panting a little.

I shrugged. "Just felt like running….So, you wanted to hang out today?"

"Yeah, there's this place I wanted to show you. It's pretty cool," he smirked.

"Okay," I said.

We walked silently after that and I finally registered what I had just done. Usually I would be embarrassed but it felt too good to be ashamed of. Sure, it was weird for me to just run away while dragging Eli with me, but I was away from my house, away from my mom, and away from _that _conversation.

Pretty soon, the sidewalk that lead to many houses along the side, came to an empty road that lead us to a dead end with a chain link fence in front of us. Eli walked over to the fence and unlocked it before pushing it open and holding it aside as I took in the view.

A rocky path way, with trees and bushes on each sides, with rocks and broken pieces.

It was incredible.

"Where did you find this?" I asked in awe, taking a step forward.

"Stumbled upon it the night I moved here," he responded.

He flashed me a smirk and I smiled as I walked fully in, and down the rocky path. I took a seat on one of the rocks while Eli stood on another one.

"Well, this place is awesome. I can't believe I've never found it before," I said. "So tell me, what exactly are we going to do?"

"Anything. Talk I guess," he shrugged. "Actually, I've been meaning to ask you? What were you writing that day on the balcony?"

_Oh no, I forgot about my story._

"Just a story I've been working on…" I mumbled. "Why do you care?"

"You're not the only one that likes to write, I just wanted to know what kind of stuff you did," he sat down on the rock.

I smiled slightly. "I'm entering this writing contest next month and I've been writing a story about nature from a human's point of view."

Eli looked at me before his face broke out in laughter and I sat there dumbfounded and a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry," he said, toning down the laughter. "But nature? I'm guessing if you did win this contest, teens would be reading your story?"

"I hadn't really thought about it….. I guess so," I said uncomfortably. "What am I supposed to write about then?"

"Something that…. pisses you off," he stated.

"Besides my neighbour?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ouch," he feigned hurt, making me roll my eyes. "If you could change one thing in the world…what would it be?"

I was taken a back by the abrupt sincerity in his voice but considered the question. The only thing that I would really want to change are my mom and dad. Sometimes, I wish they never divorced.

"My parents. They're not exactly on good terms," I looked down at my shoes.

"So write about that. Think about it - you can right from a child's perspective on dealing with parental issues. It's something people could relate to, even teenagers," he encouraged.

"I can't, it's personal," I stressed.

This was not the type of subject I wanted to talk about! I wanted to escape my parents drama, not dig deeper in it.

Eli's scoff brought me back to reality. "You care too much about what people think."

I stood up from the rock in a huff. "That is not true!"

"Then prove it."

"How?"

"I'll figure something out. But for now, you need to consider what I said," he stood up, taking a step towards me.

I challengingly took another step towards him until I was up close in his green eyes. "And what if I don't?"

His head lifted a little as he stared me down and I found myself forgetting whatever it was we were talking about. Seeing him this up close, was absolutely breathtaking. And when Eli leaned down, I felt my breath hitch.

"Then I guess I'll never see your winning story," he smirked before walking past me.

My mouth hung open in shock but soon I had to realize, this was Eli Goldsworthy.

.

.

"Banana and nutella sandwich?" Eli asked disgustingly. "Man, its as if you have the cravings for a pregnant woman."

"Hey! Don't knock it until you try it!" I stuck my tongue out.

We were on our way home after hanging out at the abandoned place for hours. It was fun and relaxing and _exactly _what I needed.

"Okay, okay. I guess you'll have to make me one then," he chuckled.

"Oh sure, I'll be your cook and before you know it, I'll be your servant too," I said sarcastically.

"You can call me Mr. Goldsworthy. Has a nice ring to it, don't it?" he teased.

"No, it doesn't, but I guess you could come over one day and be blown away by my awesome cooking skills," I said proudly.

"Oh really?"

"Clare!"

I whipped my head in the direction of the voice and saw Alli standing in front of my door, waving in my direction. I didn't even realize we were already in front of Eli's house until now. Alli came prancing to us in her heels, and I hoped to God she wouldn't so anything embarrassing.

"Hey, Alli. What are you doing here?" I asked nervously.

Alli's eyes flickered between Eli and I. She was definitely sensing something, or at least trying to sense something.

"You know, I always come over, but your mom said you weren't home, so I was waiting outside," she said. "But I guess I now know where you've been."

She was looking at Eli but she would want details from me after.

"Alli, this is Eli. Eli this is my best friend, Alli," I introduced stupidly.

"Nice to meet you," Eli greeted.

"Likewise," Alli responded.

Eli turned to me. "I'll see you later, Clare."

"Bye," I said, before he left inside his house.

"Okay, now tell me exactly when this started?" Alli demanded as we walked to my door.

"Well, Eli and I kind of left the party together last night and we just decided to hang out today," I shrugged while opening the door.

Alli went in first and she flashed me a wide smile. "So that's why you left the party. Clare Edwards you little sneak!"

I shook my head at her enthusiasm. "You're overreacting for no reason. We're just friends…or becoming friends."

"You say that now," Alli said knowingly. "Just you watch."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say."


	6. Spark

**Hello, I know, a long time since I updated, but I have school and its pretty hectic but I ditched studying Biology to write this for you, so I hope you guys like it! Thank you so much for the reviews! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>Spark<p>

.

A couple of weeks have past and I was still in a slump for my story. Eli's idea of writing about my parents has been becoming more tempting each day. But as soon I'm a bout to write, I push the thought away when my mind starts to think rationally. I could never write about them! If they ever found out… And if I win the contest… The whole world will know! I can't risk that.

But the thought still lingers and its starting to irritate me.

My mom and I haven't really spoken since that little outburst I had. It was awkward to say the least. None of us could stay in the same room together for more then two minutes - as bad as it sounds - I liked it that way. But I knew I couldn't avoid mom forever. At one point, we're going to have to sit down and talk about this.

I can wait.

Just like how I can wait for Alli's 'emergency' phone call that she's about to address to me at any moment. I knew what these phone calls meant…. And most the time, it involved extreme measures taken from Alli and absolute discomfort on my part.

Yeah, I can definitely wait.

_Ring! Ring!_

Spoke too soon.

As soon as I answer the phone, Alli squeals in my ear and I keep reminding her that she'll be the reason I lose my hearing. Of course, she ignores me.

"_OH MY GOD, CLARE. I HAVE A DATE WITH DREW."_

"Drew as in the guy who threw the party Drew?" I inquired, cocking my head slightly as I tried to memorize his appearance.

"_MHMM. THAT'S HIM. CLARE, I KNEW WE WERE MEANT TO BE," _her voice is still really loud but her tone is full of admiration and adoration.

Great, Alli was in love. Again.

"Well, I'm happy for you, Alli. But just make sure to get to know the guy a little more before you start shouting your undying love to him," I laughed.

"_Ha, ha,_" she said sarcastically. "_Actually, I wanted to tell you something kind of related to that…. More like ask."_

Uh, oh. I knew that voice. The slight hesitance to it. The low tone that made it barely audible but still willing to be heard. She wanted something.

"And what exactly would that be?" I said, a little fearful for one of her crazy ideas.

"_I'm really nervous for my date with Drew, to be honest. And it would really mean the world to me if you came along and brought someone…. Like a double date,_" she begged in a hopeful voice and I could just see her pout on the other end of the phone.

"I don't know, Alli…." In honesty, the request was not as half as ridiculous as her usual ones; I was extremely grateful for that. But if I did go…. Who would I bring?

"_What about Eli? You two have been hanging out a lot, right?_"

It was true, I guess. Eli and I have been going to that abandoned church a few times over the past couple of weeks and I have been over to his house once or twice. He was very good company and he had a knack for making me laugh. It was really refreshing to have a drama free summer that I was having.

But I'm pretty sure Eli wouldn't be interested in going out with Drew and Alli. And wouldn't this be known as a double date? That would be awkward.

"I think it would be too awkward to ask Eli that, Alli," I said, chewing the pad of my thumb.

"_Please, please, please, Clare! This is really important to me and I would be super grateful if you come. Please._"

"Alright, fine!" I sighed in defeat, throwing a hand in the air. "I hope I don't regret this."

"_You won't, I promise!_"

Alli then told me what time the date was and where we were going. Since my summer house and Alli's house is planted in the suburbs, with no where to really go to, Alli decided we walk to the city where _The Dot _is. It sounded pretty causal and _I _for one missed the iced teas I used to get from there. Sounds decent enough.

"Okay, I'll see you later, bye."

I throw my phone on the bed and walk over to my balcony. I wasn't surprised to see Eli on his, reading a book.

"Good morning sunshine!" I said brightly and laugh when Eli's book falls out of his hands.

"Jeez, Clare," he grumbled before picking it up. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes," I smiled.

He playfully rolls his eyes before leaning over his rail across from me.

"So what's up?" he asked.

I bit my lip and wring my hands nervously at what I'm about to ask him. I didn't know how he would respond and I didn't want things to become weird. _You're stalling! Get to the point. _I look up from my hands and Eli's giving me a curious look, eyebrows raised.

"You remember my friend Alli, right?" When he nods, I continue. "Well…she has a date with Drew Torres. He was the boy who-"

"Threw the party," Eli interrupted. "Yeah, I know. I'm friends with his brother."

_That's right! He was the boy that Alli tried to set me up with…_

"Okay, well her date is today and she kind of begged me to come along and bring someone…." I take a deep breath and stare directly into his eyes. "Do want to go?"

I was kind of startled by the steadiness and confidence in my voice because I was certain their was a blush burning my cheeks and my insides were turning violently. Eli ponders the idea, his eyes averted from mine. He always does this when he has a decision to make.

"So is this like a double date?" he asked.

"N-No…. It doesn't have to be," I shook my head quickly. "Its Drew and Alli's date but we're kind of like…wingmen, I guess?"

Eli smirks and I feel my heart flutter the tiniest bit which has me confused.

"I'm in. What time?" he asked.

"1:00."

.

.

To think this 'date' would be as easy and painless as possible was a complete and utter understatement.

Well, it was easy to reach our destination. Eli and I went to Alli's house before we went to Drew's and all left together. Not before Eli talked to Drew's brother, Adam for a few minutes, however. Adam was a pretty nice guy; completely different from Drew, but they were step brothers…

On the way there, Drew and Alli were hitting it off quite well and Eli and I would talk together behind the two love birds. See, I can handle flirting exchanges and shameless glances towards one another, but I _couldn't_ handle being seated at _The Dot _beside Eli while Alli and Drew made out freely in front of us.

No, this was too much.

I glance over at Eli and he stares back, giving me an awkward smile. _Just when I thought things wouldn't be awkward._

"SO….Drew, Alli says your dad's work together?"

Alli and Drew tear the lips apart, a suction sound being made from their action that made me grimace. _At least it got them to stop attacking each other. _

"Oh, yeah, been working together for awhile now," Drew smiled towards Alli while wrapping an arm around her.

"So, you'll be attending Degrassi too?" I asked, trying my best to keep the conversation going.

Alli was giving me a look to "shut up" as she leaned into Drew, but I wasn't going to watch them exchange saliva anymore.

"Yeah," Drew nodded.

"Well, what do you know? So will I."

I snap my head in Eli's direction in shock and he only smirks in return. It did make sense now that I thought about it but my mom and I will leave our summer house last week of August, and I live pretty far away from Degrassi, so I guess it never wrapped around my mind that Eli might go to the same school.

"That's cool. We can all-" I stopped mid sentence when I saw Alli and Drew sucking lips with each other, once again.

Before I could say anything, Eli stood up - rather hastily - and motioned me to follow. We went outside of the café and he took a seat on the bench out front.

"There. Now we can leave them two together without us completely leaving them," Eli stated as I took a seat beside him.

"Yeah," I agreed. "But I honestly don't get why Alli needed us, she's doing perfectly fine on her own…"

An epiphany ran through my mind, eyes widening and mouth parting. _She did this on purpose!_ How could I be so stupid to not realize this? For the past couple weeks since she caught Eli and I hanging out, she's been teasing about how one day I'll admit my undying love for him and then we'll get married.

Yeah, Alli has a colourful imagination. _And she was one little sneak…._

"Clare?"

My thoughts dissolved and I looked at Eli.

"Yeah?"

"You kind of spaced out there. Did you hear what I said?" he asked.

"Sorry…what was it?"

"How's your story going?"

Ugh, I didn't want to answer that question. He would most definitely harass me until I take his advice about my parents because Eli doesn't really like to take no for an answer. And he was very stubborn.

_You're one to talk._

"I haven't wrote anything," I said, biting my lip in fear of his reaction.

"Still caring about what people think I see," he frowned before averting his gaze across the street.

"I told you already - I _don't _care what people think," I stressed through gritted teeth.

He doesn't respond. He still stares into space and it gives me a chance to analyze his features. I admired his sharp angled jaw and two birth marks that resembled bite marks on the side of his neck, but his eyes were still my favourite physical trait of him…_What am I saying?_

"I got it!" he smiled in a way that had me scared. "I know how you're going to prove you don't care what people think."

His pronounced grin gave me chills and I suddenly remembered our conversation a couple weeks ago. I didn't think he'd still remember. Heck, I didn't even remember!

"What exactly is that?" I asked in a slightly snappy tone.

"Scream," he said bluntly. "At the top of your lungs."

I was a little startled by his request but he only raised his eyebrows - as if he were waiting. _He was challenging me. _No way I was going to pass up this. I jumped up and looked at him before returning my gaze straight ahead, determination displayed on my face as I closed my eyes and let my arms stretch out before I yelled with all my might.

When I was finished, I smiled in triumphant and was satisfied by the surprised look on Eli's face. It did feel really good to let that out, but I wasn't going to let him off that easy.

"Okay," I said, crossing my arms. "Your turn."

Eli looked smug as he stood up and scrunched his nose.

"Yeah, not my style," he said, backing away slowly.

I was baffled.

"What," I blurted before pointing a finger at him and walking towards him, laughing. "No, you have to do it!"

"It's not my style," he insisted, as I still come marching towards him.

We both laugh as his back hits a telephone pole and he grabs my wrists when I trip into him. We stop laughing and I get an extreme close up in his lily pad eyes and I find myself drowning in their beauty. My heart is pounding and my mind feels clouded as he looks back into mine with the same intensity. The bell from the door of _The Dot _brings me back to reality and I slowly pull out of Eli's grasp before turning away and giving us a bit of distance.

"They're still here!" Alli's voice chimed but she sounds so far away….

"Hey, sorry about that," Drew said as they come toward us. "You guys wanna go?"

"_Yes_," Eli and I said in unison, both staring at each other.

"…Okay," Alli's voice pulls my gaze towards her and she's giving me a look that freely says, "details later", and I feel light headed.

Of course she would want details on what happened, but the problem was…. I didn't even know what happened.


	7. Challenge

**Hello! Long time since I updated, but school is still killing me. I'll try my best to update more frequently, but no promises. **

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Challenge<p>

**.  
><strong>

_I was writing. Everything was coming out so effortlessly and flowing in the precise way I've been accustomed to for years. It was elating and relaxing that I could find my inner peace through writing again. Maybe I would be able to hand in my story next month. By the rate I'm going, its highly likely. _

"_Working hard, or hardly working?"_

_I jumped off the bench and clutched my heart at the sound of his voice. Eli was standing over me, smirking, and all I could think about is how he got over to my balcony without me noticing._

"_How did you-"_

"_I have spidey-senses," he chuckled, gesturing his hands._

_I shook my head and tried to gather my thoughts. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I see you're finally writing. I just wanted to see what of," he shrugged._

"_So….you couldn't just call me instead? You had to come over to my balcony and give me a heart attack?"_

"_Pretty much," he said before kneeling down to my level. "There's also something else."_

_His lily pad eyes were close to mine and my breath hitched. Suddenly, my peaceful mood turned anxious and I had no idea why. Eli took my journal out of my hands before sweeping my bangs away from my forehead._

"_You have really pretty eyes," he complimented._

"_Thanks," I blushed._

_He cupped my face with his hands and my eyes widened when he leaned in. His lips found mine and I froze. _Was this really happening? _I didn't know what to do but something deep inside of me wanted this, because I latched my hands around his neck and pulled him closer. I felt him struggle slightly, since he groaned in my mouth and tried to balance on his knees. He let go of face and I heard his hands place themselves on the cement on either side of me, but I wasn't going to let him have a hard time._

_I started to lay down and pulled him with me. His lips felt warm and soft. I've imagined a few times how it would be if I kissed him. This was way better then imagination. _

"_Clare," Eli said after pulling away. "We have to go to the grocery store."_

_My eyes were still closed but what he was saying rung clear through my ears._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Clare. _Clare! _CLARE!"_

"What?"

I jumped upright in my bed, damp and out of breath. My mom was standing at the foot end of my bed.

"Get up," she said. "We have to go to the grocery store."

"Are you serious?" I muttered to myself, referring to my extremely vivid dream.

"_Yes,_ I am serious," she said sternly. "Get dressed."

She left my room, slamming the door a little after closing it behind her. I wasn't in my right mind to think of it as a bad sign because the dream was still haunting me. _Oh goodness, what did this mean? _Nothing. It was just a dream. But this dream…. did give me an idea. An idea to write down.

I pulled back my covers and quickly grabbed my journal before scribbling down the idea so I won't forget it.

"Clare, you better be getting ready!"

I put my journal back in my drawer and scurried to the bathroom. The ride to the store was quiet and tense, but I needed to talk to mom about dad. It probably wasn't the right time to talk about this in a grocery store, but I was tired of stalling.

"Mom, why don't you want dad to visit?"

She stopped the cart and wouldn't look at me. I watched as she picked up some vegetables, head still down, and hands gripping the cart tightly as she started to walk again. She was hiding something, I knew that much. But how bad was it?

"It's complicated, Clare. I don't want you to be disappointed," she smiled sadly. "You'll understand one day."

"I'm 15, mom! Stop treating me like a child," I said, confused and hurt. "Please stop keeping things from me."

She looked desperate, as if reading her eyes would have me understand. But I was only becoming more frustrated.

"Clare," she took in a deep breath. "Your father is getting married."

The whole store stood frozen. Well, that's how I imagined it in that moment. I couldn't speak, but I was begging with my eyes to have my mom tell me it was a joke. Anything, I just want it to be a lie. But my mom wasn't looking at me. She looked ashamed; her eyes fixated on the cart.

"When?" I choked out.

"Next month," she confirmed. "He wanted to tell you but I didn't think it was the right time-"

"You never do!"

Now, I was pretty certain people stopped and looked at the scene. I didn't care. I walked out the store as fast I could, and started to sprint went I hit the pavement. It would be a long run until I would reach my destination, but I needed to get away from that store. And my mom.

.

.

"I'm sorry to just come in on such short notice," I apologized, taking a seat on the bed.

"It's fine," he said, sitting down in front of me.

Maybe it was because my house was right beside Eli's that led me here. Or it could be something else, but I wasn't in the mood to figure out what that was.

"Did I ever tell you, my parents divorced?" I asked abruptly, crossing my legs.

"No," he shook his head, a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I nodded quickly. "My dad's going to get married next month, and I just wanted to tell someone."

I don't know why I was acting so calm. Maybe its because if I didn't, I'll breakdown and I didn't want to do that in front of Eli. I probably should've went to Alli's.

"I'm not really great with giving advice on this…. but we can talk about it?" he asked.

I smiled at how adorable he was being. He's usually so self-assured and always sarcastic, but he looked genuinely confused and sincere.

"I'm sorry," I realized how intruding and absurd I was being. I hastily started to get off the bed. "I didn't mean to come here - I should go-"

He softly grabbed my shoulders. "Clare, I might not know exactly what you're going through… but I know what it feels like when you need to talk to someone."

This was stupid. I couldn't push my problems on Eli. I should be talking to my mom about this. But he was understanding and a good listener. It also gives me an excuse to hang out with him more. _What is happening to me?_

"Can we talk about something else?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure, but if you ever want to talk about your parents, I'm always here," he smiled.

"Thanks. Umm… I've been thinking more of my story…. And I think I've found an appropriate topic."

"And what might that be?" the lightness in his voice became comforting.

"Teens go through a lot, right? School, parents, love? It could be from a teenager's point of view. It would relate to all teenagers."

Eli smirked. "I think you're onto something, Edwards."

My dream suddenly flashed through my mind and I knew my cheeks were red.

"Yeah, well its something easy to relate to," I said. "I think for love, I'll write something about the average teenage crush and how its usually unrequited… or something."

At that moment, I wasn't really talking about the story. Maybe I did like Eli. I wasn't too sure, but recently he has made an effect on me. Something ten times more then KC ever did. Which kind of scares me. But Eli could never like me. Its simply not meant to be.

"Not all crushes are unrequited, Clare," he said in a low voice, eyeing me in a way that was foreign. His eyes turned far away and a genuine smile reached his face. "You want to have concise information on teenagers, right?"

"Yeah…." I said, not too where he was going.

"Where's the perfect place to observe teenage behaviour?"

"Ummm… school?"

"No," he said, a little frustrated. "A party."

Another party? Yeah, definitely not what I was expecting.

"A party?" I thought about it for a second. It did sound pretty promising, and teenagers mostly do crazy things at a party. And Eli would be there…. "What did you have in mind?"

"A guy I know. He's having a party this weekend. You in?"

It was a challenge. I could see it in his face and eyes. A challenge I will not pass up.

"I'm in."


	8. Feelings

**Thank you for the reiviews! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>Feelings<p>

.

"I'm sorry for leaving the grocery store like that."

It's been a day since I've spoken to my mom but I just had to figure some things out. I was still upset but I was attempting to move forward. Mom had a grave look on her face before giving me an apologetic smile.

It dawned on me how selfish I was being. If I'm upset about this wedding, I could only imagine how she must be taking it. Even if the divorce was over a year ago, it still probably stung.

"It's fine, sweetie," she said softly. "I know this must be hard for you."

"How about you?" I asked, walking to the island where she was. "This must feel awful."

"Well its not exactly a comfortable feeling," she laughed but I knew it was forced. Mom always did her best to be strong. Whether the situation, she was always the shield. But its hard for her to be the shield when she was the one that needed shielding.

"So was that why you didn't want dad to see me?" I asked gently.

She nodded. "That didn't work out so well, didn't it? I just didn't want you to get hurt. Your father wants to bring his fiancée over to meet you."

"I don't want to see that home wrecker in person," I said in disgust.

"_Clare_."

"You know it's true."

She didn't disagree. So I was guessing she didn't want that woman here as much as I did. But I would like to see dad, no matter how angry, frustrated or annoyed I was with him.

"As much as I would love to put off this dinner," she started, voice tense and strained. "I think it would be best to have you see your father before the wedding."

"I want to see him," I agreed. "But I just don't want to see _her_."

"We'll talk about it later," she ran her hand through my hair before tucking a curl behind my ear. "You know I love you, right? I'll always love you and your sister."

She was starting to tear up and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"_I know_," I murmured against her shoulder. "I love you, mom."

We hugged for a few minutes before she pulled away and laughed, wiping the small tears away.

"Tell you what, let's invite Alli over tonight. We could have a girl's night," she suggested.

"That sounds awesome! I'll call her," I beamed but suddenly remembered the party tomorrow night. "Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can," she smiled encouragingly but I had a feeling it won't last.

"There's a party tomorrow night and a friend invited me to go…"

Her smile faded slightly and she crossed her arms. Her full authority mode on.

"And who is this "friend" you speak of?" she inquired.

"Do you remember our neighbours? Their son, Eli invited me. We've been hanging out together."

"Eli Goldsworthy?" she gasped. "You've been spending a lot of time with him?"

"Yeah… It's not a bad thing, right?" I asked, worried she wouldn't approve. "At first I couldn't stand him but then we got to know each other and he's actually really nice."

I smiled when the thought of him came to mind and I couldn't understand why my mom was mirroring the same thing.

"What….?" I asked in confusion.

"_My_ _daughter _likes someone. I am so happy for you," she exclaimed happily before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Oh. My. God. I didn't even know for sure my feelings for Eli but having my mom know and congratulate me? Oh this is so weird….

"Mom, we're just friends," I said, a little too stern.

"Stay in denial all you want honey," she laughed. "So tell me… how is Eli?"

"He's really awesome," I smiled. "He's funny, witty, cute-"

I clamped my mouth shut and felt my face go red. I covered my face with my hands, groaning in embarrassment.

"Aww, it's fine sweetie, I think this could be good for you," she soothed, giving me a hug. "But you be careful, I don't want him to turn out like that KC boy."

I knew my mom was still bitter about KC breaking my heart but I'm completely over him and I don't think Eli would treat me that way.

"Trust me, mom, you don't have to worry about Eli," I reassured.

"Alright," she sighed, smiling. "Go call Alli."

I left the kitchen and couldn't remove the smile on my face.

.

.

"You sure I can go?"

"I don't see why not."

"Not helping!"

"What do you want me to do then?"

"_Ask him_!"

I sighed and walked out on my balcony. Thankfully, Eli was on his balcony so it would be easy to get his attention. He was wearing his headphones and reading a book so I decided to lean over my railing.

"ELI!"

He pulled out his headphones and closed his book, smirking when he saw me. I felt my heart flutter but ignored it.

"You thought you could scare me?" he asked, amused and I almost rolled my eyes.

"No, I actually needed to ask you something," I stuck my tongue out teasingly. "For this party tonight…. would you mind if I brought someone?"

"Tell Alli its fine," he said nonchalantly and I laughed.

I poked my head inside my room and smiled at Alli, who was nervously sitting on my bed.

"You're in. See I told you it was fine."

She jumped up and attacked me, muttering "thank you" a gazillion times as she suffocated me with her tight grip.

"I'm not the one you should be thanking," I said, pulling away from her and crossing my arms.

"Thanks, Eli!" she yelled on the balcony before running back in my room.

I giggled at her enthusiasm and realized how much I've missed her. We've talked on the phone a lot but we haven't been spending too much tome together. She's been busy with Drew and I've been hanging with Eli.

But it was fun having her sleep over last night. Girl's night was so much fun; it was exactly what my mom needed.

"So… how did Eli end up asking you to this party?"

She had an evil smile on her face and her eyes were popped out of her sockets. Ah, she wanted some details.

"You make it sound like he asked me on a date," I said, pulling out my journal before taking a seat on the bed.

"That's because it is!" she said loudly. "Have you guys kissed yet?"

"What? No! And who said we were even dating?"

"Me, Drew, your mom, me, almost everyone," she gave me a pointed look and her tone sounded knowing.

"Wait, what? How does everyone think this?"

Starting to feel overwhelmed, I stood up and went to my dresser, placing my journal on top and quickly jotting something down. I needed to remember to take my journal to the party, because I was observing for my story. This wasn't about Eli and I or my feelings for him. It was strictly professional and platonic. Okay that sounded too businesswoman.

"Clare, are you okay?" Alli said, and I heard her come over to me. "I didn't mean to sound pushy-"

"No," I shook my head quickly. "It's not that. It's just… he doesn't like me that way, Alli."

I was spun around in an instant and Alli was giving me a stern look.

"How could you say that? It's so obvious, Clare. You just need to make a _move._"

"I can't… It probably isn't the right time for me to be dating someone anyways," I whispered.

"And why not?" she asked sassily, hand on her hip. "You deserve to be happy with someone."

"Let's just forget it," I dismissed, waving a hand. "Now, what are you going to wear at the party?"

Ali smiled before walking over to her bag and picking out an orange sundress with spaghetti straps.

"I always pack extra clothing, just in case," she shrugged, giggling.

"I can see that," I laughed. "The dress is pretty."

"Thanks, but the real question is: what are_ you _going to wear?"

"I was thinking some shorts and a top, you know, the usual."

Alli blinked, a monotone expression on her face that clearly stated my wardrobe choice was unacceptable.

"We'll just have to fix that, shall we?"

"No, no, Alli it's fine. You really-"

"I'm not giving you a choice in the matter."

Oh boy.

.

.

A white dress, black tights, with a gray cardigan was Alli's choice for my apparel. She had to go all out and do my hair and make up also. Thankfully, Alli didn't use much make up on me as she did with her, so I didn't really look different then how I usually looked.

"Alli, was this really necessary?" I asked as we walked up the steps to Eli's while I tugged on my dress.

"Absolutely and stop tugging on your dress!" she scolded before knocking eagerly.

I almost ran away when Eli opened the door. I was worried for him to see me dressed like this but by the looks of it, he didn't have a problem with it. In fact, it took him more then a few seconds to stop looking at me.

"Hey," he said. "Ready to go?"

Alli and I nodded in unison and on our way we went. The walk took awhile but it wasn't too bad. I was sort of worried it would be awkward but Alli and Eli slipped into conversation quite smoothly and I joined in every once in awhile. My journal was in Alli's purse and I was itching to grab it. I hope this party lives up to it's standards for ideas…

"Here we are," Eli said after turning a corner.

The house was planted at the end of the road and it looked really quiet on the outside. I thought maybe we were early but as soon as we entered, music was blasting and dancing bodies was all I could see.

"OOH, Clare I'm going to go dance," Alli said.

"Umm… Alli, I don't think…" I held a finger up to stop her but she threw me her bag and ran into the sea of people.

Someone grabbed my arm and I jumped.

"It's just me," Eli shouted over the music. "Come on, I need to show you something."

He held onto my hand as he led us through the dance floor and over to another room. Teenagers were draped everywhere and from what I could gather, couples were there. One couple was making out heavily while another was in a middle of an argument. But I suddenly didn't feel like observing. The beat of the music was starting to get to me and I needed to dance. I threw my journal in Alli's purse before pulling it over my shoulder.

"I don't feel like observing at the moment. I feel like dancing!"

I tugged on Eli's hand boldly and brought us on the dance floor. People were crowding us and there was barely any room to breathe, but I think that was the point. Without realizing, I shook my hips and threw my arms in the air.

"You are a crazy one, Edwards," Eli chuckled.

"Aren't you going to dance too?" I asked, hyper, jumping in time with the beat.

"Nahhhh, but I am going to do something fun."

I narrowed my eyes at him but he only smirked and walked away. Shocked that he left, I followed after him. He entered a room in the far corner of the hall and it was dark and, surprisingly, empty.

"Eli, what are you doing?" I asked, squinting my eyes to see him better.

"Shhh," he hushed before lifting a window up and climbing out.

I quickly ran over to the window and sighed in relief when he was standing on a semi-roof, I believe? Cautiously, I went out the window and stood beside him. He was looking down, and I followed his gaze to see a swimming pool many feet below.

"What do you say we go for a swim?" he suggested, flashing me a side smile.

He walked over to the edge and I grabbed onto his arm, afraid for him and me.

"Are you insane? No way!" I said in panic.

Eli lifted Alli's purse off my shoulder before dropping it below. What the heck was his problem?

"What's the matter, Clare? Are you scared?" he taunted teasingly.

"_Yes_," I said in a heartbeat. "I'm terrified right now and why did you throw Alli's purse below?"

"You'll need to get it," he stated.

"Why-?"

My question was cut off when his arms wrapped around my waist and pushed us in the air, a petrified scream escaping my mouth. We hit the water in a matter of seconds and he still held onto me when I pushed up from the water, breathing heavily and coughing violently.

"I… can't… believe… you… did… that…"

He didn't say anything as we tried to catch our breaths. My arms fell on top of his for support until the coughing went away. I realized his arms were still tightly wrapped around me and everything seemed to go silent. He stepped forward to me and looked deeply in my eyes. My breath hitched when he slowly inched his face closer to mine.

This was it. He was going to kiss me.

He leaned in closer and my heart leaped in my throat, the anticipation swallowing me alive. I closed my eyes and just when our lips were about to touch, something in me decided to pull away. I don't know why I chickened out because I really wanted him to kiss me, but I just couldn't.

"I should… go find Alli," I muttered, looking away from him.

I got out of the pool before he could say anything and grabbed Alli's purse before going inside the house.


	9. Hidden Connection

**Only excuse I have for this late update is school. Anyways, thank you so much for the responses! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>Hidden Connection<p>

.

Alli was persistent the rest of the night. I ignored her pleas and dragged her and Eli home because I was soaked and starting to feel uncomfortable being there. I didn't speak to Eli on the way home and awkwardly said goodbye to him when we reached our houses.

I couldn't talk to him at the moment.

I spoke to my dad the day after the party and he was going to come over for dinner with his "fiancée." I wasn't excited at all about this but I would try for dad but most importantly mom. I knew she wanted dad and I to still have relationship but it was kind of hard when _someone_ was in the way.

A week has passed and it was the big day. Throughout the week I was itching to get a hold of a Eli, but I was afraid he didn't want to speak to me. I didn't necessarily blame him - I practically ditched him when he was about to kiss me. But I if I do see him, I hope things won't be awkward.

_Knock! Knock!_

My mom came in my room, her hair done up and a flattering dress adorning her figure. She gave me a small smile but I could see how tense and stressed she was. This dinner will probably be very stressful.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, smoothing my floral skirt and fixing my white blouse. "Just ready to have this done and over with."

"I know exactly what you mean," she sighed heavily, tiredness laced through it.

"They're only staying for a few hours, right?" I asked hopefully. "Then they're leaving?"

"Yes," she said, a little relieved. "You know Randall will want to talk to you about the wedding."

"Ugh," I groaned, walking over to my dresser and picking up my brush. "I thought maybe we could just forget about the wedding. I _really _don't want to go."

Mom came behind me and took the brush in her hands, stroking my hair gently.

"I know, but I don't think it's something you can skip," she sighed. "And it's not my place to intervene."

"But it is!" I protested. "You're my mom. You can decide whether or not I'm allowed to go."

"I don't want to start arguments," she said. "I promised I wouldn't put you through that again."

"I know."

She turned me around and gave me a small hug and kissed the top of my head.

"I'll be downstairs," she said, squeezing my shoulder before leaving my room.

When I was sure she was downstairs, I ran over to my balcony door and slid it open. I leant over the railing and called out Eli's name. After a few seconds, his door opened and he came onto the balcony. I was nervous to face him but I missed him and I still wanted us to be friends.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"Hi," he said, walking over to lean over his railing. "You look nice."

I unconsciously looked down at my attire and felt a little self-conscious at the moment; even if he did compliment me.

"Thanks," I slowly smiled. "So how've you been?"

"Good," he shrugged. "Just been hanging with Adam."

"That's good," I said, feeling a little awkward. "Listen, we haven't hung out in awhile and I wanted to know if you still would like to?"

I didn't look at him. My face was the colour scarlet and I could imagine the face he was giving me but I knew if I didn't say anything we wouldn't get past this wall.

"I do, I just didn't know if you did or not," he said in a serious tone that made me look back at him.

I looked into his eyes and felt this comfortable sensation cloud over me. My head slightly tilted and I blinked as his eyes stared deeply into mine. His lips slowly titled in a smirk and I knew the tension and awkwardness melted around us.

"Well I do, but not today. My dad and his fiancée are coming over for dinner," I said in disgust.

"Sorry to hear that," he said sympathetically. "If you need to escape though… I'm always here."

I felt butterflies go through my stomach and I kept my smile to a minimum.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said suggestively before going back inside.

.

.

_RING! RING!_

"I'll get it," I announced, giving mom a soft smile to ease her nerves.

I took in slow, deep breaths as I approached the door and thought of many different ways I could use to escape. I wasn't going to, but having my imagination run wild for a few seconds couldn't hurt.

"Clarebear!"

I cringed mentally and almost ran away when he wrapped his arms around me affectionately, as if everything were sunshine and roses. The hug felt alien and unwanted. His hugs used to fill me up with warmth and safety but now all they make me want to do is slam the door in front of his face.

I pulled away and my eyes narrowed when _another_ unwanted figure occupied the doorway. She looked shy and uncertain - not knowing whether she should step inside. I hoped she would leave. But that didn't happen; dad wrapped his arms around the younger looking woman with curly, red hair and green eyes and fixed a smile on his face.

"Clare, I would like you to meet my fiancée, Abby."

He said it in a proud and happy voice, as if this woman was a goddess or something. All I saw was a 30-year-old home wrecker who needed to stop staring at me.

"Hi," I said, hiding the hostility.

"Helen," dad greeted tensely, looking over my head.

"Randall," she replied in the same voice. "Abby. Come in."

"It's very nice to meet you, Clare. Randall has told me great things about you."

My eyes almost widened at how high-pitched her voice was. It was one of those annoying voices that makes you want to bang your head against the wall repeatedly until you render unconscious. I forced a smile and followed mom into the kitchen, not even bothering to look back at them.

Dinner was already set, thankfully, and we all took our seats silently. The tension was suffocating and I just wanted dad and his "fiancée" to leave. I could tell by mom's expression that this was hurting her - more then it was hurting me - and I didn't want that for her. I don't understand why dad had to be so selfish?

"So, Clare, how is your summer so far?" dad asked, looking thoroughly interested.

"Fine, I guess," I shrugged, playing with my peas so I wouldn't have to look at him. "I've been hanging out with Alli and Eli."

"Eli? Who is this?" he asked, tone slightly less casual then before.

"A friend from next door," I answered. "His family moved here the beginning of summer."

"That's good, Clarbear," he said. "I'm glad you've made new friends."

"Honey," mom said quietly, making me look up at her. "Why don't you tell your father about the contest?"

She had a gentle smile on her face and I knew she was trying to help with conversation. But I didn't want to tell dad about the writing contest. In my opinion, he didn't deserve to know. But mom was trying - so I would too.

"I'm going to enter this writing contest," I said apathetically, looking at him. "I'm writing a story."

"Wow," a squeaky voice gasped. "Randall told me you enjoyed writing - but a contest? That's wonderful!"

I felt betrayed that my dad told her. Even though it wasn't a huge secret - writing was my thing. It was something that was personal to me and only shared with important people when I wanted to. With Abby knowing - it felt like she was invading my privacy.

"When is this contest?" dad asked.

"Next month. I missed the entry this month."

"That's wonderful," he smiled. "Speaking of next month, I'm guessing your mother told you?"

"Nope," I said, popping my lips. "She might've but it kind of slipped my mind."

"_Clare_," mom warned but I didn't look at her.

Dad and Abby exchanged worried glances with each other and I picked up a carrot before popping it in my mouth. Dad look over to me, the wrinkles in his forehead very noticeable and a tight line over his lips.

"I want you at our wedding, Clare," dad said, authority voice ringing loudly.

My anger started to escalate and the last threads of my calm exterior were hanging loosely. He was going to make me go this wedding whether I liked it or not and _that _made me more angry then anything.

"And what if I don't want to?" I said sharply, narrowing my eyes.

"You have to, because it's a celebration and you're my daughter," he spewed out as if rehearsed. "It wouldn't be complete without you."

"Areyou_ kidding me?_" I scoffed. "You didn't need me when you decided to leave us for _her._ And I'm sure you wouldn't need me now to officialise your infidelity."

"Clare!" mom scolded but I ignored her.

Dad's face went red and Abby was expressionless.

"Clare," she said, steering me to look at her. "Your father and I love each other. And you may not believe it or not but that doesn't matter. What matters is that we're happy."

I slammed my fists on the table and stood up, glaring her down.

"_THAT YOU'RE HAPPY?_" I snarled in disbelief. "What about my mom and me? We can't be happy? You just had to saunter through our life and _**rip **_my father away from us so _**you **_could be happy?"

Everyone looked at me in shocked silence but I wasn't finished yet.

"HOW DARE YOU! Ruining a families' life for your own selfish reasons. You're nothing but a cheap whore," I spat before glaring at my dad. "And _**you**_ - how could you do this to us? Do you not care how much you're hurting mom and I? All you care about is your precious wedding. I'm gonna tell you something - I'm not going. _I hate you. _I never want to see you again."

I walked out of the kitchen and slammed the door behind me, walking outside to pouring rain. I started to cry and breathe heavily as the rain soaked my clothes and bones to the core. I wrapped my arms around myself in attempt to stop the pain searing through my chest and the violent shakes that slashed through my body. It didn't help. I ran over next door and knocked on the door rapidly, because I knew my mom would probably come out any minute to find me.

I was relived when it was Eli whom answered the door and his eyebrows shot under his bangs when he took in my appearance.

"Get in here."

.

.

I wrapped the blanket securely around my body but the shaking didn't stop. It reminded me that everything that happened earlier was still left unresolved and I would have to deal with it later. I took in a deep breath and finally looked at Eli.

We were on his bed after he gave me a pair of Cece's clothes and soft blanket(thankfully the weren't home). He also called my mom, telling her I was here and I would be staying for awhile. I was surprised she let me stay and hadn't already dragged me home. But she understood that I couldn't be home at the moment and I just hoped she kicked dad out of the house after I left.

"The dinner with my dad didn't go so well," I muttered weakly.

His eyes were filled with sorrow and something else I couldn't muster but the look sent some warmth through me and made me feel a little less upset.

"I'm sorry, Clare," he said sincerely.

"I'm sorry for doing this… again," I said, feeling slightly humiliated. "I'm such a mess."

"I told you, if you needed an escape - I'm here," he enforced sternly, staring me straight in the eyes.

He was sweet and I felt bad because he was going to kiss me and I didn't let him. And now I come crying on his doorstep and he's ready to comfort me until I felt warm and fuzzy. _God, why does he have to be so amazing?_ I knew we had to discuss about the 'almost' kiss from the party but I just wanted to spill my guts about my dad.

"It was awful having him and _her _there," I sniffled. "And I knew it was awful for my mom. I just wanted them to leave."

"Did you tell your dad how you felt about this wedding?" he asked.

"Kind of…" I trailed off, thinking about my outburst from earlier. "I did yell a bit but it didn't make me feel any better."

I started to tear up again and Eli held my hand. I let out a trembling breath and felt the ache deteriorate everything inside me. I clutched onto his hand and tried to let his warmth and kindness take me over. But it wasn't working. Everything was still wrong.

"It's okay to let it out, "he assured, stroking his thumb over my skin.

"I try to find the good in everyone. But I can't for this! I wanted to try, Eli. I really did, but I just couldn't. I can't look at her. I just don't want her around _at all_. I hate her," I choked, sobbing uncontrollably. "I sound terrible I know, but I just can't help it, Eli. I can't… I can't."

I was lain down on the bed and I cried in his pillow. He brushed his fingers through my hair and it made me cry even harder. Because I had someone that was willing to listen to my problems - yes, I did have Alli but I have this connection with Eli that I can't explain. I just can't help but _want _to tell him these things.

"I just can't handle all of this," I mumbled. "I'm losing… everything I _love."_

I felt his hand lightly drape over my stomach and a pair of lips brushed over my cheek.

"Not me," he whispered softly in my ear. "I'm not going anywhere."


	10. Happiness

**Thank you for the reviews! You guys are so amazing and I feel like a donkey for updating late but I don't know when I'll be able to again. So here's an update for now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>Happiness<p>

.

Being emotionally drained made me pass out within few seconds of laying on Eli's pillow. I didn't know what time it was when I opened my eyes but I could still feel Eli laying beside me. I was really scared to face him because I heard _very clearly _what he told me before I dozed off.

"_I'm not going anywhere."_

He must really care about me if he let me sleep on his bed; listening to my family troubles; and pretending like I didn't reject him that night of the party. I knew that somewhere deep down I wanted to kiss him. Maybe I was scared. Eli and I are very different people and sure, maybe it could work, but I don't know if I should take that risk at the moment.

However, I did have to face him.

I slowly turned over and that's when I felt his arm around my waist. He was sleeping and his soft breathing fanned against the pillow. He looked so angelic when he was sleeping, I didn't want to wake him and I couldn't unfaze his hold without making a lot of movement. I was trapped.

The rings on Eli's hand resting on the pillow captured my attention and I couldn't help myself when my hand slowly traced his. From what I could decipher, there was a skull on his thumb and some crown on the one ring on his third finger. Suddenly I had the feeling to close my hand into his, and see if our fingers fit well together.

A grunt suddenly rung through the room and Eli moved before opening his eyes. He stared right into mine, as of he knew I was looking at him and I felt a small flutter go through me. And the memory of his lips over my skin flashed through my mind like a blinking light bulb. I subconsciously raised my hand to my cheek and felt the tear stains and small warmth. When I realized Eli was still staring at me, I withdrew my hand away.

"How long did we sleep for?" I asked, my voice sounding hoarse and feeling sore. That is what I get for screaming about my problems.

Speaking of which, I felt a cold sensation of embarrassment run through me as the dinner replayed in my mind. Oh, God. How could I be so absurd? Mom was probably having a meltdown by now while I was resting at my neighbour's house. _Very classy, Clare._

"A few hours, I think," Eli mused thoughtfully. "I fell asleep a bit after you."

The blanket covered over us was making me too warm so I pulled it back and Eli's hand retreated from my waist immediately. I tried to hide my disappointment by sitting up against the headboard.

"Are your parents' home?" That would be _really _embarrassing if they caught me in their son's bed. And if this got back to my mom, I don't think she'll be pleased. Not like she was pleased with me at the moment anyways.

"Not yet." he shook his head, sitting up as well. "Do you have to go home?"

"Probably," I sighed._ I don't want to. _"But I need to talk to you about something first…"

He looked curious and was staring intently at me, and that started to make me feel even more nervous.

I blew out a breath and avoided his gaze. "About that party… I know I kind of rejected you, but just so you know, I wanted to kiss you."

"You did?" he said in a slow, surprised tone that made me feel absolutely even more guilty then before.

I nodded. "Please, don't think that I didn't. I was just really scared."

He looked straight ahead for a moment and I analyzed his unreadable expression. I didn't know what was going though his mind but I desperately wanted to know. I wanted Eli to give me a chance. At least to explore exactly what was going on between us.

He finally looked back at me. "I'm scared too," he said quietly, his voice sounding very child-like.

I was slightly confused. "You're scared of being with me? Are you feeling the same way I am?"

"I think so," he said heavily, nodding his head slowly. "I can't just be friends with you, Clare. I like you too much."

My heart soared at his words and I wanted to attack him right there and be in his arms. Of course I didn't do _that _but I did smile affectionately, many different emotions running through me.

"I feel the same," I said, small eagerness in my voice.

"I don't think I deserve you," he breathed and the mood turned dark again. "You're such an amazing person and I don't want to mess up something that I _know _will be great."

"Okay, we're both starting to cause problems here," I said, taking control of the situation. "We're both scared of screwing this up and getting hurt. I just think we need to stop worrying about the negatives and think of the positives. Like how much we both like one another."

I sat on top of my knees to move closer to him. I took his hand in both of mine and gave him a soft smile. He looked down at our attached hands and smirked.

"You sure about this?" he questioned, his lily pad eyes staring intensely into mine.

"This is the only sure thing I've decided this summer," I admitted. "How about you? I can be very boring."

He laughed and in a flash, grabbed my sides and rolled me underneath him. I looked at him dazed but also ecstatic that I could feel some happiness during this terrible day.

"I don't think that's possible," he said, sweeping my bangs out of my eyes.

Everything went quiet and a thought came to mind that I had to put to rest. "Were you really serious about staying with me?"

He picked up my hand and kissed it tenderly, and I saw the sincerity in his eyes. "Of course I was. I'll never leave you."

"Thank you," I said, not knowing how else to repay him. I wanted to stay longer and be wrapped up in his warm embrace and soft kisses but I had to see my mom. "I have to get going. Mom's probably worried."

I got off the bed and I picked up my clothes before heading down the stairs, with Eli following behind.

"I'll bring back Cece's clothes later," I said, as we reached my door.

"I don't think she'll care," Eli shrugged. "She doesn't wear them anymore."

"Oh, okay then…"

It went silent between us again and I took the opportunity to kiss him on the cheek. I'll kiss him soon, just not right now. The time needs to be perfect.

"I'll see you later."

I went inside the house after he waved and I closed the door quietly. It was very quiet and mom was nowhere to be found. I tiptoed up the stairs and saw the crack of her door opened. I cautiously pushed it open and saw her laying on the bed, reading a book.

As mean as it sounds, I was expecting her to be crying her eyes out, or at least looking furious. It must've been hard to have your ex-husband flaunt your fiancée in front of your face and have your daughter blast at both of them. Needless to say, I was just glad she was okay.

"Mom?"

She looked up from her book and smiled. "Hey sweetie. How are you?"

"I think I should be asking _you _that question," I said, walking over to her bed.

She put her book down on the night table and took off her reading glasses. "I'm fine."

"_Fine?"_ I echoed, frowning. "Not hurt? Angry? Depressed?"

She laughed lightly. "Of course not. The dinner didn't go as planned but in honesty, I wasn't surprised how it happened. I can understand how hard that was for you."

I huffed before flopping on the bed beside her. I rested myself between her and lazily let my body slump overtop. She ran her fingers though my hair and I was instantly starting to relax.

"I'm sorry for yelling. That was very immature of me but I just couldn't help it. I guess my anger got the best of me."

"I think you should be saying those words to your father." I could hear the authority in her voice. "He was very upset when you left."

I bit my tongue from responding something snarky to that. "I don't want to talk to him. At least not for now."

"You'll have to soon. He still expects you to be at his wedding."

I groaned. "I made it pretty clear I wasn't going. Why can't he just leave me alone?"

"He loves you," she said sincerely. "You're his daughter

"If he really did love me, he wouldn't have left," I snapped bitterly.

Mom stopped playing with my hair and pulled my face towards hers, an unreadable look on her face. "Listen to me, Clare, I know it may seem illogical or unfair as to what happened between your father and I but I want you to know something - we both love you and Darcy. So much. Your dad might be remarrying but that doesn't mean he stopped loving you. He will always love you, understand?"

I nodded and laid back down on her stomach. "I guess I don't like change that much."

"I don't think anyone does at first," mom replied. "But we learn to deal with it."

"Sure."

I'll deal with it someday, but right now, I don't want to.


	11. Trust

**Helllllllllo. So I realize this is an extremely late update but I will probably update again tomorrow. :D Thank you for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>Trust<p>

.

"Let's go out today!"

I turned around and saw mom dancing towards the kitchen, a lively smile on her face. I raised an eyebrow at how energetic she was being; she used to be the kind of person that was more uptight then let-loose. So I found it even more odd when she grabbed my arms and brought me into her imaginary dance.

"Okay, what is going on here?" I laughed, as she spun me around, humming an unfamiliar beat.

"I don't know. I just feel in the mood to do something fun! Oooh, why don't we go to the beach?" she suggested, widening her eyes when something else popped in her mind. "You can invite Alli. Maybe Eli?"

"Sounds great," I responded slowly, watching as she took a seat with a pen and paper in her hand.

"I'm writing down the stuff we'll need to bring," she said, scratching down a few words. "You can call Alli now if you want. Then Eli since we'll be going soon."

Well this was pretty sudden but still exciting. Spending the day with mom, Alli and Eli was the definition of perfect. It's been a few weeks since the whole dinner fiasco with dad but things were starting to muddle along smoothly. Mom kept insisting for me to call dad but I wouldn't budge. The wedding was exactly in one week, as well as the entry for the writing contest, so I had to keep all of my attention on my story.

Eli's been helping me along with it. We've been spending almost everyday together and each day, my feelings grow. Alli basically took off my ear when I told her about Eli and I and didn't forget to give me a "told you so" statement. Either way though she was happy for me.

I swiped the phone off the charger and dialled Alli's number by heart. I walked to the living room, waiting patiently as the phone rung.

"_Helllllllo?_"

"Drop everything you're doing and grab your swimsuit," I demanded enthusiastically.

"_We going for a swim at your house?_"

"Better. We're going to the beach!"

"_YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY._ _I'll be over soon!_"

I smiled and hung up, returning back to the kitchen when the door knocked. I placed the phone back on the charger before running over to the door. My face turned to disbelief, when I saw my dad standing on the other side of it, then anger when I realized why he would be here.

"Why are you here?" I asked, not sounding too hostile but a smidge rude.

"Clare, who's at the door?" mom's voice hollered from the kitchen.

"Just some Avon sales person!" I yelled back before pushing myself outside and closing the door behind me. "If this your way of demanding me to come to your weeding, you can forget it."

His hands were in his pockets, and his head was slightly bowed, a tired expression on his face. That was usually a sign of defeat from him; something I learned when I was 6.

"Clare, I am really sorry for bringing Abby over. It was a very ridiculous thing for me to do," he said remorsefully, taking a seat on the steps in front of us.

I still wasn't convinced but decided to take a seat next to him; give him a chance to explain everything.

"Thanks. I'm sorry for yelling at you both, that was very immature of me," I sighed, digging my nails through my jeans at how frustrated I was over this. "It's just… I can't look at her or you two together without feeling sick. Is mom really that awful?"

"Of course not, Clare-bear," he soothed, rubbing my back gently. "Your mother is a wonderful woman. We just grew apart, we were always so different from each other."

What happened to opposites attract? Mom and dad made a lifetime commitment. They promise themselves and God that they loved each other forever. How could this all change? I just don't understand any of this. What is so great about Abby?

"How do you know Abby is 'the one'?" I accused, giving a side-ways glance. "Twenty years ago you thought mom was the one. How do you know things will be different?"

He smiled lazily. "I guess I don't. But right now, I know I love her. I know that I want her to be my wife."

I crossed my arms, looking straight ahead. "Well that's great and everything but I'm going to tell you now, I'll probably never get used to it."

"I understand," he sighed heavily. "I realized pressuring you to like Abby was not a good idea at all. She does really like you though."

I refrained from stating how much I didn't care. "Mom told me you'll always love Darcy and I, even if you don't love mom anymore. How do I know that's true? What if you and Abby decide to have kids and you forget about me," I sniffled, tears falling down my face as I finally looked at him.

"Oh, honey." He pulled me towards him, wrapping his arms around me as I cried in his shoulder. "My love for you and your sister is unconditional. You are apart of me. I could never - under any circumstances - ever stop loving you."

"You promise?" I muffled against him, holding onto him as tightly as I could.

"Promise."

I pulled away and wiped the tears from my face, taking in slow breaths. "I have to go. We're going to the beach today."

We both stood up and dad pulled me to him once again, kissing the top of my head. "Take care of yourself, Clare-bear."

"Can I call you tomorrow?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'll be waiting," he smiled before taking off towards his car.

I went inside and felt a little better for patching things up. I went upstairs and straight to my balcony, relieved to see Eli already on his side.

"Hey."

"Hi."

We both smiled at each other and my heart fluttered, just being in his presence turned me to mush.

"Are you doing anything today?" I asked nonchalantly, but was nervous on the inside. I _really _wanted him to come today.

"No…" He shook his head. "You have something planned?"

"Yeah. My mom is awfully chipper today and decided for us to go to the beach. She said I could bring you and Alli." I bit my lip. "Do you want to?"

He contemplated while my palms started to sweat, knowing what this meant for us if he did say yes. We haven't really been on a 'date' so to speak so I guess this could count as one. It was going to be a little different then just a regular day at the beach. It will be a little nerve-wracking.

"Yeah," he nodded. "What time?"

"Mom's just getting some stuff ready. So you should get ready too and I'll call you when Alli's here," I explained, trying to hide the giddiness in my voice.

"Okay, see you later then," he smirked.

I smiled back and kept my eyes on the ground when I went back inside. I leant against the wall and couldn't let go of the smile on my face.

.

.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Oh no, do you want us to stop the car?"

"…I don't know."

"We're almost there honey."

"I don't think she can wait that long."

"I have some water, it might help."

"No, no, no. Oh God…"

"Mom, stop the car!"

_Slam!_

Alli pushed herself out and I followed after her as she went to the side of the road and puked her guts out. Thank goodness there was barely any traffic since mom's car was in a compromising position. Thankfully, she was parked on the side.

I held onto Alli's hair while she finished, rubbing her back soothingly.

Alli let out a groan as she stood up, wiping tears from her eyes. "Why do I have to be car sick all the time? The ride isn't even that long!"

"Don't worry about it," I smiled, patting her arm. "Everyone gets sick at one point."

"It's still embarrassing!" she argued. "And now my breath smells bad! Ugh, can this day get any worse?"

"Here." I rummaged through my pocket and pulled out a piece of gum. "It's mint. Just keep chewing for the rest of the day."

Alli attacked me in a huge hug. "You are the best! I honestly don't know what I would do without you."

"I'm not thaaaat amazing," I said sarcastically, both of us bursting out in laughter.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Eli asked behind us and I smiled.

"Yeah, thanks for checking." I turned back to Alli. "Ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Alli smiled, popping the piece of gum in her mouth before looping her arm through mine.

We all went back in the car and mom took off down the road. I made sure to keep an eye on Alli for the rest of the ride. She seemed fine and I was glad that her nausea had subsided. On occasion for the remainder of the ride I would catch a few glances of Eli through the rear view mirror. Mom insisted Eli would sit in the front; her parental unit hasn't diminished. I didn't mind that much though, I was able to see his lily-pad eyes without any trouble.

Finally we arrived and all of us shuffled out of the car, mom gathering the stuff from the trunk. Alli pulled out this huge sun-hat out of her bag and grabbed her sunglasses.

"Time to soak up in the sun!" she squealed, running towards the sand.

She did realize she was already dark, right? I rolled my eyes playfully at her and offered mom if she needed any help.

"You two go on ahead. I'll set up a blanket near by," she said tenderly.

Eli and I started to walk away and I really wanted to hold his hand. Our hands brushed and we looked at each other quickly, before looking away again. I'll never get out of my shell.

"So… my dad came to see me this morning," I said, trying to make small talk.

He looked at me. "Really? Did things go okay?"

I nodded. "We talked and things are kind of okay between us now. I'm kind of contemplating on going to his wedding."

His fingers slid through mine abruptly and I looked down, Eli's fingers intertwining with mine. My insides spread with warmth and I couldn't stop the smile spreading. I looked up at him and my smiled died down when I noticed the faraway look in his eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, stopping our walking,

"Umm… yeah. It's just," he cut himself off with a breath, eyes trained on the ground.

"Eli what's wrong?" I said, concerned, trying to catch his eyes.

He yanked his hand away and I felt upset but there was obviously something wrong with the way he was being. He ran his hands through his hair and still avoided my gaze.

"I can't… Not now… Just…" he mumbled, rubbing his hands over his eyes before finally looking at me. "I haven't been honest with you."

I was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"This whole thing with your dad's wedding, it just reminds me of some memories," he sputtered quietly. "Not… good ones."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I had an ex-girlfriend, and her mom was going to get remarried and she invited me to the wedding but we didn't end up going," he breathed in a sympathetic voice.

"Her mom called it off? She didn't want to go?" I offered, wanting him to open up to me.

"She died."

I didn't know what to say. Here he was, completely broken and vulnerable in front of me, and worst of all at a beach! Oh God, I just wanted to pull him away, and hold him. So I did. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he sucked me in, tightly wrapping his arms around my back, shaking violently.

"I'm sorry, Eli."

"God, I'm such a mess for doing this," he murmured on my neck. "I'm sorry for doing this to you. It's just the wedding… Please don't be mad at me."

"I would never be mad at you. I just wish you would've told me," I said sadly, pulling away but he still firmly held me. "I want you to trust me."

He looked ashamed. "I do trust you, Clare. I just didn't want to bring up something that I want to put behind."

"Good because I don't care if you think you'll burden me. If you're hurting, I want to know." I rested my head on his chest. "You're stuck with me."

"What have I done to get such an amazing girl?" he asked, more to himself.

"I don't know, maybe it was the eyes," I laughed when his mouth went agape.

"A little shallow, are we? I'm sure I have other _amazing _qualities. Like my charming personality." He lifted his chin smugly and placed a hand to his chest.

"Oh no, I'm sure it's your modesty." I stuck my tongue out and pushed him away. "But you know, there is one thing that I just can't get enough of you."

His eyebrows raised and he looked expectant. "Spit it out, Edwards."

I leaned up until we were nose to nose. "You'll have to catch me first."

Before he could comprehend, I took off running towards the sand, laughing when I heard his voice.

"You're gunna get it now!" his faint voice snarled playfully.

"Catch me if you can!" I called back and ran in the water towards Alli.


	12. Affection

**Thank you for your feedback! So the next chapter will be t****he epilogue and it should be up soon so keep a look out for it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>Affection<p>

.

The rest of the day at the beach turned about to be wonderful. Not like I expected anything less… but it was probably the highlight of my summer. But now I was cooped up in my room and trying to flow out the perfect concluding paragraph for my story.

I chewed on my pen and let out a frustrated sigh from the complete and forceful wall that blocked my brain from the golden words hidden away. The contest was in two days and I still had to edit and everything else that was required for the contest. To say I was nervous was a complete understatement.

I pulled the pen out of my mouth and tried to relax my mind, closing my eyes to feel any sorts of words to come to my mind.

_Tick. _

_Tick._

_Tick._

"Stupid writers block!" I groaned, throwing my book across the room in a heated trance. When I settled down, I quickly scooped up my book when I realized how much damage I almost caused to my favourite book.

It was a birthday present for my twelfth birthday. From Darcy.

I examined the book and sighed in relief that it was still in mint condition. I fell back on my bed and was extremely irritated at how I wasn't able to finish my story. If Eli weren't out with his dad at the moment he would've been here helping me. I couldn't really ask Alli because Science and Math were more her forte. So basically I had no help whatsoever.

_Great. Its not like I'm under any stress with this whole contest and my dad's wedding or anything… Not at all._

I decided to ease my mind and get myself a snack. Mom was in the kitchen when I entered, rummaging through some papers while seated at the dining table. She reared her head towards me and shot me a small smile before returning back to work.

"So… I think I'll be going to the wedding tomorrow," I began casually, grabbing some nutella from the cupboard.

I was aiming for a cool and calm reaction from mom but when I saw the wide smile on her face I knew she wasn't just going to pat me on the head but give me a(presumably)affectionate and long speech on how I was doing the right thing.

I was right.

After about maybe ten minutes, I thought I was bombarded with the overall moral of the speech.

"…I'm just so proud you're-"

"Thanks, mom," I cut her off politely. "I understand how happy you are over this but the whole praising speech isn't necessary. I honestly feel more like a bad daughter then a good one."

"Why would you think that?" she asked, hurt blatant in her voice with wide, sad eyes to match.

I started to peel my banana, suddenly feeling like making the perfect sandwich was more important than answering her question. Her pleading gaze made me roll over though.

"I despised how I treated everyone at dinner when dad came, and I just feel childish for not being able to deal, because even though it's been a while, I'm still not over the divorce," I admitted gravely, returning back to making my sandwich so I wouldn't have to look at her.

"Sweetie…" she sighed, and I heard her shuffling towards me, gently placing a hand on my shoulder. "It's completely understandable that you're not over the divorce. You don't have to hide it."

"I just thought it would be better for everyone if I did." I glanced up at her quickly, tears burning the back of my eyes. "Sometimes I wish things could go back to the way they were."

"Me too, sweetie," she murmured sweetly, soothing small circles on my back. "But things change and we have to adjust to it."

I took a bit out of my sandwich in misery and she chuckled before resuming back to her seat. I guess she was right about change. I'll have to get used to the fact that my dad is going to get married tomorrow to someone else. Eli suddenly flashed through my mind when an idea occurred. Maybe I could ask Eli to come with me? _Then that would have him reliving his past. _I didn't want to do that to him but the idea still nagged at the back of my mind, persistently wanting to be expressed out in the open.

"Do you think dad would let me bring someone to the wedding?" I blurted before I could take it back.

"You can ask him, but knowing Randall I'm sure he wouldn't mind," she smiled reassuringly. "Oh, don't forget we're leaving next week so you better pack up your stuff."

Darn I forgot. I frowned at the idea of having to go back to our regular house, far away from Eli and Alli. It was close to our school which is where I'll see Eli and Alli so I wasn't overly upset about that.

"Alright, I'm gunna go call dad then." I ate the rest of my sandwich and brought the phone with me when I went upstairs.

"_Hey, Clare-bear_, _how are you?_"

"Fine, thanks. I called you to ask something."

"_Ask away._"

"Is the invitation for your wedding still valid?"

There was a long pause on the other end and my stomach did back flips as I waited for his response.

"_Of course_."

The happiness in his voice was palpable and a smile quirked its way on my face. _Now it was time to ask him the big question._

"I also have another question. Am I allowed to bring someone with me to the wedding?"

"_Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem. Is it Alli we're talking about here?_"

I could always switch to Alli; she loved attending weddings, but for some reason I just _really _want Eli to be there. Maybe it was because he was there for me during my meltdowns over this wedding. Maybe it was simply because I just wanted him with me.

"Not exactly. Remember when I told you about…" I didn't know whether to tell him that Eli and I were dating. Probably wouldn't be a good idea right now, so I went against it. "…My friend Eli?"

"_Oh, yes! Well, that's okay. If he agrees, then bring him along._"

"Thank you, dad. I'll see in a couple of days then? Great. Love you too, bye."

.

.

A few hours later, Eli came to my house and we just talked for the remainder of the day. He helped me finish my story and I still have yet to approach the topic of the wedding to him. I was nervous since he only just admitted recently that he lost his girlfriend from a similar situation. We haven't really talked about her after that and it seemed like Eli preferred it that way. But I had to mention the wedding eventually, no matter how comfortable I was right now.

We were lying in my bed with myself tucked underneath his arm. It was sweet moments like these that always made me love our relationship. I can be so comfortable around him and just be myself.

"So my dad's wedding is in a couple of days as you know…" I took in a deep breath when his eyes caught mine. "And I-I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

His body stiffened and I frowned sadly, knowing this was heading in the direction I so desperately wanted to avoid.

"Why?" he simply asked, hiding the emotion on his face.

"Because you were there for me when I had trouble dealing with this wedding." I sat up to look at him, upset that he still held the same expressionless face. "I'm sorry if this is hard for you-"

"Clare." He sat up with me and held onto my hand, shooting me a genuine smirk. "Don't worry about it. I guess for a second I was a little racked by your proposition but I would actually like to go with you."

"Really?" I gasped, a smile forming. Out of impulse, I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I am _so _glad to hear you say that."

"I don't have a suit though…" Eli muttered, sounding embarrassed as we pulled away from each other.

I smiled affectionately at how adorable he was being, "Not a problem. Just wear something semi-formal. And my dad will be picking us up early in the morning so don't forget."

"Never," he mocked, putting a hand to his chest and I punched his arm playfully. "Ouch, woman!"

I smirked deviously when suddenly something popped in my mind. "Wait! If my dad is picking us up early… I'll be missing the mail truck… I won't be able to enter the contest… again."

"You can always ask your mom, right?" Eli offered, but it wasn't possible. Mom was going out with her friends to some opening market right after we leave. Which she'll probably be there for the whole day. The mail truck comes in the afternoon.

"No, mom won't be there," I sighed, plopping face-first in my pillow. "This is a disaster."

"Maybe, maybe not," Eli said smoothly, as if an idea popped in his mind.

I pulled my face from the pillow, looking at him expectantly. "Do you have an idea?"

"Just give the letter to Cece, she'll gladly hand it in," he said smugly, and I was too happy to give a sarcastic retort.

"Thank you! Thank you! And thank you, Cece. You're amazing," I beamed."

"You're the one who's amazing," he said tenderly, a caring glint in his lily pad eyes that turned my whole body to mush.

"Thanks," I blushed, eyes falling to the comforter so I wouldn't see the teasing grin on his face.

_I wanted to kiss him so bad!_

I looked back up and he was looking at me with an intense stare. _Maybe he was thinking the same thing too. _I figured I should test the waters.

I leant up and placed my hands on his shoulders, his hands gripped my sides. My eyes stayed locked with his until I gained the courage to move forward, slowing leaning in until our lips brushed. He crushed his lips fully over mine and I gasped in surprise, feeling light-headed by his fast and passionate kiss.

My hands gripped his hair as I moved in sync with him, feeling his plump lips mix perfectly with mine. He pulled me closer and my brain turned off when the kiss became more heated. I fell back against the comforter and realized my dreams of kissing him couldn't compare to the real thing. His hold on me made me feel secure and loving while all the same his lips made me grovel and render under his control and dominance.

I pulled away and my breathing came out in small pants as the blissful feeling died down and Eli's arms slackening it's grip. Eli was breathing heavily also and I gave him an affectionate look. He smirked and both of us just looked at each other, not being able to be broken from each other's gaze.

"Clare I'm going… Oh, my!"

"Mom!"

Eli got off of me in a flash and my body hit the ground with a _thud!_ I groaned in pain and embarrassment as I lifted myself up, smiling innocently when mom crossed her arms over her chest.

"I just came up to tell you I was going out for a bit… What's going on here?" she accused suspiciously, and Eli came up beside me.

"N-Nothing!" I choked out, flushing scarlet. "Eli was actually just leaving…"

Eli took the hint, nodding eagerly. "Yes, I am actually. Goodbye," he muttered awkwardly, avoiding my mom's hard stare as he left the room.

I laughed nervously when she turned back towards me. "Nothing happened."

"I will see you later then," she dismissed with one last warning look, closing the door behind her.

I let out a breath and rubbed my hands over my face. _Well that wasn't embarrassing at all._


	13. Epilogue: Change

**Hello, everyone! I was able to finally get the epilogue up, after fanfiction decided to let me log in. :P Okay, so thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

On our way to the hall, the car ride was silent. Thankfully Abby wasn't in the car because things would be just too awkward. Dad was running a little late with picking us up so there wasn't too much time to speak while he was too busy getting us to our destination. He would speak to Eli and I every so often, whether it was asking us how we were and how our summer was going. However, even if dad was merely asking causal questions, I knew he was trying really hard not ask if Eli and I were dating. I gave him credit for how calm he was being, since the first time Darcy brought home Peter, dad almost had a fit.

I smiled to myself at how things used to be. The smile faltered a little when I thought of how much things changed and tried my best to keep the mellow mood I was in. My eyes found Eli's and he gave me a small smile that skyrocketed my mood ten times more then it was just a minute ago. He looked really handsome today; a gray dress shirt, black tie and black skinny jeans could only be pulled off by him. He told me I looked pretty before we left but my outfit wasn't that extravagant. A simple floral dress with a black blazer with my hair curled just a little more then it usually is. I also added a smidge more make up around my eyes then normal and cherry red lipstick was smoothed over my rose lips. It wasn't too much for a wedding but certainly not too little.

"Okay kids we're here," dad announced, stopping the car.

We all exited the vehicle and my eyes planted on the huge building in front of us. Since Abby was an atheist, she didn't feel comfortable being wed in a church. Completely understandable but it doesn't mean I wanted to fully be here. I was only doing this for my dad.

Eli came beside me and I leaned into his side, wishing I could hold his hand. Dad was far ahead of us, speed-walking with his plastic-covered tux in his hand.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Eli, feeling slightly worried he might feel uncomfortable.

"Shouldn't I be asking _you _that question?" he chuckled, and I shot him a serious look that instantly made him mirror my expression. "Clare, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Now, how are _you_ feeling?"

"I don't really know," I shrugged noncommittally, watching my dad speed up the stairs. "I guess I'm still stuck in disbelief."

Eli's brow furrowed and he moved closer to me but refrained because of what the gesture implied. He wanted to hold me but didn't for my sake. I didn't find it in me to care at the moment, so I took Eli's arm and wrapped it around my shoulder, whiled my arm wrapped around his waist. He raised a brow at me but a smirk etched on his face. I smiled back at him, just happy that I had him here with me because as soon as we entered the hall, I could feel my mood mould into misery.

Chairs were divided on two sides of the room, leaving room for a huge aisle in the middle. The theme was definitely pink and brown. Streamers and flowers were settled in every corner and a cream mat was settled where an alter would have been in a church. People related to my dad came up to Eli and I, greeting me enthusiastically while I tried my best to keep up with the many hugs and kisses. I was a little disappointed grandma wasn't here but she probably thought dad was a disgrace for remarrying. I made a mental note to call her later tonight.

I was glad my family didn't hound Eli because I don't think I could handle any attention on me today. I steered Eli to the seats in the back because I did _not _want to be near Abby's family that were seated up close on the other side of the room. I did sneak a peek at her parents - at least, I believe they were her parents. The woman had the same red hair as Abby and the man beside her held onto her arm, both of them were speaking to the person that presumed to be marrying dad and Abby.

"Clare, it's okay," Eli's voice rung through my steady mindset.

"What?" I was confused that he was looking at me with a calm exterior. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You keep breathing heavy when looking at those people." He motioned his gaze towards Abby's parents and I slinked back in my chair tiredly. "Don't work yourself up over this."

"I'm trying, but I just… want this day to end," I groaned frustratingly, rubbing a hand over my face.

"It will eventually and before you know it, you'll be getting a call from _Girth Hobbits _that you won the writing contest," he winked, resting his arm on the back of my chair.

"You make it sound so simple," I laughed, thinking of when Cece must've handed in my story. I personally felt like I did a good job, as well as Eli, so I was hoping to God that I won.

"I just have a feeling it's gonna happen," he said steadily, sounding very confident. "You better remember me when you become famous."

"Oh, be quiet." I stuck my tongue out and pushed his chest playfully. "That's won't happen."

"You never know," he sing-songed, making the both of us laugh.

"If you'll excuse me," I mocked in a elegant voice to escape to the washroom.

After I was finished, I left the washroom and started my way down the hall. A low sob was heard from the room beside me and I stopped in my tracks. There was no sign on the door but the sob increased and it sounded female. _Could that be Abby's dressing room? _I pressed my ear against the door and knocked a couple of times.

"Abby?" I asked quietly, wondering in my head what the heck I was doing.

The sobbing died down abruptly and shuffling was heard. The door swung open and Abby was on the other side, tears steamed down her face and her eyes puffy.

"Clare?" she sniffled, squinting her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

_I had no idea myself. _

"Uh… I was in the bathroom and I heard you crying - Are you okay?"

She let out a small humourless laugh before walking back inside the room, but left the door open in case I wanted to go in, I guess. My mind was screaming at me to leave but my foot took a step inside the door, and I closed it before taking a seat on the chair across from her.

"I'm so sorry," she breathed shakily, wiping her eyes. "You don't have to be here. I know you're not exactly fond of me."

I wasn't going to deny it but decided to steer the conversation to a different subject.

"You're upset and my dad is probably going to be worried if you're not out there." I tried to comfort but was having a really hard time because I didn't know what to say.

"I can't go out there," she sobbed, looking down at her lap.

"What? Why?" I asked frantically, my pulse quickening with panic.

"I feel so _awful_. Everything is just not going right today." She jerked up and looked in the floor-length mirror, eyeing the white gown that adorned her figure. "I don't deserve this."

I looked at her, scrutinizing her expression because all I could think right now is that this is a dream; Abby was not about to back out of marrying my dad. But when I blinked back to reality, I was still in the same room and Abby was still crying. _Was I supposed to be happy? _I didn't feel happy. I most certainly know dad won't be happy if this wedding is called off. I had to do something.

"Abby, you realize what you'll do to my dad if you call this off?" I said sharply, walking up beside her. "I may not like you but you make my dad happy. And I am not going to let you hurt him."

She turned her head towards me, shock painting over her face. "Clare, I ruined your family."

I shook my head vigorously, growing annoyed. "Stop it. I'm not going to feel sorry for you. Yes, I feel like you did ruin my family, but my dad also left, so I can't blame all of it on you. I still love my dad. He loves you and if you ruin this for him and yourself, you're lower then I ever would've thought."

I gave her one last disappointed look before leaving the room and walking down the hall.

.

.

I may have not liked Abby very much. She'll still be known as the woman who took away my dad, but if there's one thing I'll always respect about her is how happy she makes my dad. Despite how painful it was, seeing dad's face light up when she walked down the aisle made my heart swell. I was more then happy that she decided to marry him because even if my family couldn't be happy together, I rather we all be happy separately. And as far as I knew, we were all doing just great.

The reception was taken place in the park near by. It was set up quietly nicely; tables and a platform with some local band played music. Toasts were about to begin and Eli and I sat at a table with my uncle and aunt.

"I'm not really good at these things, but I do have a couple of things to say," dad spoke loudly in an awkward yet funny way.

He stood up and held a glass of wine, looking down at an ecstatic Abby. I felt Eli's hand slither though mine and I smiled lovingly at him.

"I want to thank every single one of you who came today and my beautiful wife for not standing me up," he joked and the rest of the guests cracked up while Abby and I shared a knowing smile at each other.

"But one person I want to really thank is my wonderful daughter, Clare." My eyes perked up in surprise and dad smiled affectionately. "She came here today for me and I love her for completing this day. Thank you, honey. Cheers!"

"_Cheers!"_

Everyone took a sip from their glasses and I wiped tears from my eyes, a warm feeling spreading through me. Eli kissed my cheek and that made me cry even more.

"It's time for the bride to dance with her father," the lead singer from the band announced through the microphone.

A slow tune kicked off from the instruments and Abby took her father's hand and guided him to the dance floor. Dad came over to me and offered his hand, and I took it with glee.

"Was this your plan all along?" I asked as we swayed in rhythm with the music.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Make me cry from that sappy speech?" I laughed, sniffling quietly.

"Of course not," he laughed softly. "I just wanted to tell you how much you being here means to me."

"Well, I'm glad I came," I smiled wide. "So how does it feel?"

"How does what feel?"

"Being married again. Are you happy how it turned out?" I was thoroughly curious.

His eyes caught onto Abby and that same look on his face from earlier returned. "It turned out better then I expected. And what about you? Are you happy?"

I looked over at Eli, my heart fluttering rapidly. "I am."

"Eli makes you happy?" dad asked knowingly, smiling tenderly at me.

I nodded. "Yeah. I really care about him. I just wasn't sure when to tell you."

"I kind of already knew, Clare-bear."

I looked down so he wouldn't see the blush on my face but I was sure he already seen it, given the laugh I heard from him.

"I love you, dad." I hugged his waist and just rested my head on his chest because I wasn't sure how long we'd have with each other.

"I love you too, sweetie. You know how much I do." He stroked my back and kissed the top of my head and I let out a sigh of content.

"Excuse me, Mr. Edwards, I hope you don't mind if I cut in.," Eli asked softly.

"Not at all," dad smiled warmly, releasing himself from me and placing me into Eli's hold. "I'll see you two later."

Eli held out his hand, I took it and gasped when he twirled me around, before I returned back in front of him, my hand gently on his shoulder and his hand wrapped around my waist. My other hand fit itself perfectly with his, both of our fingers intertwining and he pulled us further on the dance floor, my body pulled close to his as we swayed in a perfect circle.

"I didn't think you liked to dance," I observed, remembering the time when he declined my offer at that party.

"This stays between us," he said in a hushed tone.

"Wow, Eli Goldsworthy, closet dancer. What else do I not know about you?"

He smirked. "I'm sure that's the last secret."

"Good because if you had anymore, I'd find out," I teased and he twirled me under his arm. "Hey, thank you… for coming today. It really means a lot to me."

"No problem," he said happily. His eyes brightened and I could just stay lost in them forever. "I think you handled this wedding really well."

I let out a breath. "It was hard…" My eyes trailed off to dad and Abby dancing, both of them smiling lovingly at each other. "…But it was worth it."

"I guess we just have to remind ourselves sometimes," Eli mused quietly, a faraway look in his eyes.

"Remind ourselves what?"

"We may go through pain but in the end, we have people that love us. We have people we would do anything for." His eyes pierced mine as if he were peering through my soul and everything around us felt far away. "Like you."

We stopped dancing and I looped my arms around his neck, pulling his face to mine. His arms wrapped tightly around me and he eagerly reciprocated the kiss. My senses tingled and my heart dropped; his lips were like candy, giving me a sugar high that I never wanted to get off of.

I never would've thought my summer would be this way. I thought maybe some swimming… writing… hanging out with Alli. A very predictable summer that I thought no one would change. But Eli completely steered my plans in a different direction. He showed me how much fun summer could really be. He showed me how love can really conquer the pain. And I love him for it.

I love him.


End file.
